Recuerdame
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: ¿Cómo seguir viviendo cuando la persona que más amas muere? ¿Cómo hacerlo si tu lugar es junto a él? ¿Cómo luchar con la culpa? ¿Es posible llegar comprender los hilos del destino? No lo sé... Pero yo nací y morí el 11 de Septiembre.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction.

.

.

.

**Prologo**….

.

Yo debí morir, no él... era lo que siempre me decía. Once años, once largos años. Él era mi todo, era mi luz, mi sostén… aún recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, todo fue tan confuso.

_Flash Back..._

— _¡Espera! —gritaron colocando el pie justo antes de que el elevador se cerrara—. ¡Ups! Casi que no lo alcanzo. —Sonrió mirándome detenidamente—. Soy Edward Cullen. —Extendió su mano—. Soy el mensajero de Vulturi Holding. _

—_Bella —le dije roja como la grana—, Swan. Asistente de Baby World._

—_Mmmm, piso 95 —dijo riendo._

—_Ajá. —Bajé la mirada a mis pies._

—_Mi jefe va a matarme si vuelvo a llegar tarde, es que sabes, la universidad me consume. Lo único bueno es que en un par de semestres ya no tendré que verle la cara de uva rancia a ese tipejo._

_No pude evitar reírme, el pitido del ascensor me hizo parar._

—_Sonríe, nunca escondas tu carita, eres muy hermosa, Señorita Bella...—dijo antes de salir—. ¡Espero verte otra vez! —gritó antes que las puertas se cerraran._

_No pude dejar de pensar en él en todo el día, su cabello era de un extraño color entre cobre y rojo, sus ojos azules y su porte de protagonista de telenovela mexicana._

_Fin Flash Back..._

— ¿Podemos escoger las flores, mami? —preguntó Vanessa, tragué mi dolor asintiendo—. Ian quiere llevar lirios y yo rosas, ¿podemos tomar de las dos? —Volví a confirmar y mi hija salió corriendo hacia la floristería.

Edward la amaría, él sería el mejor padre del mundo, era atento, devoto y muy cariñoso. En sus horas de almuerzo pasaba en la guardería tonteando con los más pequeños.

Suspiré, por mi culpa él no había podido disfrutar de sus hijos.

¡Maldito Al Qaeda! ¡Maldito Bush!... ¡Maldita guerra!... No, ellos no habían tenido la culpa, él no se había devuelto al edificio por una orden de alguno de ellos, él se había devuelto por mí... la única culpable que él no estuviera aquí, era yo ¡solo yo!...

_**Flash Back...**_

—_Hermosa, como siempre, mi princesa —dijo dándome una rosa. Era martes y esa era la flor del día. Los lunes eran claveles, los miércoles girasoles, los jueves lirios y los viernes gardenias... Así fue por ocho meses hasta que al fin me sacó un sí..._

—_Tengo examen a las 10 en punto, el gruñón de mi jefe casi no me deja ir, pero es la única hora en que el profe de obstetricia podía —me dijo con su sonrisa ladeada—. Así que puedo acompañarte a recoger los exámenes que te practicaste y así saber que te tiene mal._

—_Sabes que es a dos manzanas de aquí —le dije riendo. Teníamos tres meses viviendo juntos; Edward me había dado un anillo, era en plata con una luna brillante en el medio, se había arrodillado en central Park y me había propuesto ser la mujer por el resto de sus vidas. Esa noche habíamos hecho el amor como locos, luego empecé a sentirme mal, era anémica desde niña y a veces no había mucho tiempo para comer, más que un emparedado de jamón con una pepsi._

—_Lo sé, pero quiero que te sientas apoyada, ¿Victoria te dio el permiso?_

—_Sí, pero debo estar aquí en una hora._

—_Bueno, son las 8:45, podemos ir ya, así me da tiempo de acompañarte._

—_No es necesa..._

_Me cortó. —Sí, lo es. —Dio un beso en mi frente—. Ve por tu bolso y vámonos antes que Vulturi, cara de pie, me vea aquí y me despida, ahora tenemos mucho que ahorrar._

—_No necesito mi bolso, solo mi identificación. —Sonreí tomándola._

— _¿Y dinero?_

—_Están pagados ya, tontín. —Sonreí._

_Oprimí el botón del ascensor y lo esperamos pacientemente._

—_Creo que si me compro una bicicleta suprimiremos los gastos de transporte, al menos los míos, ese dinero sirve para la boda._

—_Edward, te cansarás más, además, moriré de terror en la hora pico, no necesito una gran boda, solo tú y los amigos más cercanos._

— _¿Le dirás a tus papás?_

—_No. —Entramos al elevador—. Ellos no quieren saber de mí._

—_Pero..._

—_Es mi boda, estaré feliz si solo estas tú. —Lo besé ya que estábamos solos, fue un beso muy casto debido a la cámara de seguridad._

—_Podemos irnos a Las Vegas el fin de semana y casarnos con un Elvis._

—_Te amoooo, pero no me casaré frente a un Elvis._

— _¿Un Cupido?_

—_Tonto. —Lo golpeé._

—_Pero me amas._

—_Te amo._

—_Más te vale, me costó mucho conquistarte. —Lo golpeé—. ¡Dios! No nos casamos y ya utilizas violencia domestica —se burló._

—_Eres un...—Me besó._

—_Un hombre guapo, maravilloso, bueno, bondadoso y humilde que te ama._

—_Alábate pollo, que mañana te quemas..._

— _¿No es que se asan? —se burló otra vez._

— _¡Eres imposible! —Volvió a besarme, esta vez más fuerte._

— _¡Edward! ¡Las cámaras!_

—_Aguafiestas... —dijo fingiendo enojo antes que el elevador abriera sus puertas—. ¡Este saco me asfixia! —dijo quitándoselo y soltando un poco la corbata mientras caminábamos afuera, no llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado algo importante._

— _¡Diablos! —refunfuñé._

— _¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué olvidaste? —dijo burlándose de mi. Siempre olvidaba algo en casa, en la oficina..._

—_Se me quedó el celular —le dije odiándome a mí misma, ya no podría acompañarme—. Creo que mejor ve tú a tu clase, debo devolverme por él, por si a Victoria se le ofrece algo. —Me incliné dándole un beso—. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. —Él negó con la cabeza._

—_No, dije que te acompañaría, mejor espérame aquí, tengo piernas largas y puedo correr. Tú sé buena, siéntate aquí y yo voy._

— _¡Eres un amor! Iré allí. —Señalé una tienda de refrescos—. Y compraré un par de cosas, no comiste mucho._

—_Me levantaste tarde, amorcito...—dijo burlón._

—_Tú no me dejaste dormir —lo acusé—. Ve rápido y vuelve a mi..._

—_Siempre, bebé. —Me dio un beso suave y pausado antes de volver a la torre_

_Caminé hasta el puesto de refrescos y hot dogs, pedí un par de Coca Colas y me dio hambre, así que empecé a comerme el mío. Fue entonces cuando mi mundo se vino abajo._

_El estruendo resonó por cada lugar de Manhattan, el sonido que destrozó mi corazón, el caos se apoderó de la gente y todas las personas a mi alrededor señalaban la torre uno del centro de operaciones más grandes de Nueva York._

_¡NO! Quise gritar, pero estaba muda, con los pies pegados a la tierra y la vista fija en la torre, en el humo y el fuego que salía de ella... La torre donde hacía pocos minutos Edward había entrado..._

.

.

.

—Mami. —Ian vino a mí con unos lirios azules—. ¿Crees que a papá le gustarán? —Mi nene tenía sus ojos y su color de cabello, eran tan parecidos como una reencarnación de Edward Anthony Cullen Platt.

—Seguro, bebé. —Acaricié sus cabellitos.

— ¡Vámonos ya, Ness! —gritó mi hijo antes de empezar a andar hacia el memorial.

Nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, así que teníamos que resignarnos a venir cada 11 de Septiembre. El dolor era insoportable y la culpa me carcomía, el primer año no vine, no fue sino hasta que cumplió cinco años de no estar junto a mí que vine a dejarle flores, que me resigné a que él no estaría junto a mí. Al menos me había dejado algo, me había dejado a Vanessa e Ian, aunque él nunca lo sabría...

El lugar estaba lleno, como siempre. Caminé buscando el nombre de mi amor entre los muchos nombres grabados en piedra. Vanessa e Ian iban aferrados a mí, era la primera vez que venían, habían insistido tanto que no había tenido más opción...

Respiré profundamente cuando llegué al lugar donde estaba su nombre y aguanté las ganas de llorar, porque mis hijos no podían verme destrozada, fue duro, difícil, me había desmoronado, caído una y otra vez, pero aquí estaba.

Mis niños se acercaron a la inscripción y dejaron sus flores en el césped, tomé aire nuevamente y me acerqué.

—Edward... Lo siento, amor. —Era lo que decía todos los jodidos años—. ¡Lo siento de verdad! —Una lágrima recorrió mi rostro y la limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

— ¡Eres un terco! No sé porqué te empeñaste a venir, Steven. —La chica suspiró frustrada—. ¿Seguro que quieres ver? Es demasiado que veas eso allí —dijo la chica aún refunfuñando detrás de mi detrás de mí.

—Solo necesito ver el nombre —dijo una aterciopelada, una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

— ¡Dios, eres terco! Agradezco que aún no te acuerdas de todo, debiste ser terco en tu otra vida.

—Solo un momento Alice, quizás recuerde algo —dijo más cerca—. Disculpe, señorita, podría... —me preguntó tocando mi hombro. El estremecimiento que sintió mi piel fue espeluznante, me giré lentamente, no podía ser el destino ¡no podía ser tan cruel!

.

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

.

.

.

Bueno aqui estoy aterrada y muerta de miedo con una propuesta totalmente diferente a Contrato... Espero que les guste, No me voy sin no agradecer a dos amigas a las que adoro locamente Niki y Saku, ustedes saben que este fic es lo que es por ustedes, Ahora este puede llegar aserr un tema delicado, les recuerdo que es ficcion.

Aryam Shields Masen


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la Sra Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la historia.**

**En Memoria a todos aquellos que perecieron el 11 de Septiembre, en especial a ti mi corazón… I LOVE YOU LEX FOR EVER…**

**.**

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD)**

**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**

**.**

_**NY... Septiembre de 2001.**_

— _¡Edward! —el grito salió de mi garganta desgarradoramente, mientras soltaba la comida y corría en dirección a la torre._

_Ni Agust ni Donald estaban en la entrada, corrí en dirección a los ascensores pero no funcionaban, así que con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, me dirigí a las escaleras… No quería pensar, Edward estaba allí, en algún lado. Quizás con un poco de suerte él también estaba subiendo por las escaleras, a veces lo hacia hasta el piso 10 y luego esperaba el ascensor hasta el piso 78 para hacer el trasbordo que nos llevaba a nuestros pisos, el 87 para él, el 95 para mí… sí, él estaba subiendo por las escaleras._

_Él lo hacía…_

_No podía controlar las lágrimas ni el latir descontrolado de mi corazón, personas de todos los pisos trataban de bajar mientras yo subía. A empujones logré subir hasta el quinto piso, necesitaba llegar a Edward… necesitaba saber que estaba bien, él era todo lo que yo tenía, mi vida colgaba de sus manos. Dios no podía ser tan cruel…_

—_Por favor... Por favor —rogaba internamente, mientras caminaba en medio de las personas—. Por favor... Por favor...Mis lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos nublándome totalmente la visión. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba, aunque cansado por los golpes que recibía. Parecía no sentir nada, mi mente solo estaba concentrada en subir y subir en busca de Edward. Todo era un caos, podía escucharse el ruido, muchas personas que hablaban sin saber qué había pasado. ¡Dios! Necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba verlo, besarlo. Seguí subiendo peldaño tras peldaño, cada segundo parecían una eternidad sumados al ritmo anormal de mi corazón, solo podría traer malos presagios a mi mente... pero no, no podía ser, él está bien, él tiene que estar bien, lo sé, lo siento._

—_Isabella. —Mi cuerpo chocó contra el pecho de alguien, pero llevaba pisos chocando con personas y mas personas así que no me molesté en escuchar quien me llamaba, solo hasta que dos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura. Marcus, el compañero de Edward, me tenía fuertemente agarrada. _

— _¡Marcus! —grité cuando lo vi—, dime que has visto a Edward, dime que él está bajando las escaleras._

—_Edward tenía un permiso especial, Isabella, él no está arriba, al menos yo no lo he visto._

—_Préstame tu celular. —Estaba desesperada así que mi petición fue más una orden—. ¡Marcus!_

—_Isabella, tenemos que bajar, no sé qué diablos pasó allá arriba, pero no es seguro estar aquí._

—_Edward está arriba —hablé entrecortado._

—_Yo vi a Edward cuando salió, no puede estar arriba._

— _¡Suéltame Marcus! —grité removiéndome de su amarre—. Debo encontrarlo, debo._

— _¡No! Vamos a bajar y le vamos a hablar a Edward —sentenció fuertemente—. Vamos a ver qué rayos pasó, dicen que se ha desviado un misil de entrenamiento, así que lo mejor es salir de aquí. —Me tomó por el brazo empujándome y obligándome a descender. Me tomó todo de mi, cada una de mis fuerzas soltarme de su amarre._

—_Voy a buscar a Edward —señalé—, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va impedir —sentencié fuertemente ._

—_Está bien, toma el celular y llámalo, pero bajemos —me dijo intentando calmarse, mientras que yo con dedos temblorosos trataba de marcar a Edward…_

_Timbró una…dos…_

_Hola, _

— _¡Edward! —Mi voz se elevó un par de octavas._

—_Bella, amor si eres tú no puedo atenderte ahora, pero te llamo tan pronto me desocupe..._

_Colgué y volví a marcar… De nuevo la grabación._

_Entregué el celular a Marcus. —No contesta, voy a buscarlo._

—_Espera ¿y si está afuera?…Quizás ya salió y tú estás aquí, insisto, debemos bajar —dijo Marcus aparentemente tranquilo. Asentí mientras bajábamos. _

_Edward estaba bien, el corazón me decía que estaba bien…Una segunda explosión se escuchó fuertemente._

— _¡Mierda! —gritó Marcus obligándome a bajar mucho más rápido. Tardamos como 20 minutos para llegar a la calle quedando frente a mi una vista completa de las torres, algo nunca antes visto ni imaginado, el fuego saliendo de las torres y gente en los edificios que movía los brazos pidiendo auxilio—. Triple mierda. —Jadeó Marcus—. Voy a ver en qué puedo ayudar y ver si puedo ver a Edward. —Escuché que me dijo, pero no podía moverme, estaba en shock, observando las desesperadas suplicas de varios de mis compañeros mientras otros se arrojaban al vacío—. Isabella. —Marcus me estremeció. _

—_Edward —dije llorando—, Edward._

—_Edward, búscalo debe estar por aquí buscándote, búscalo afuera. Escúchame. —Mi vista estaba nuevamente en las personas que se lanzaban—. Isabella. Mírame a mí, joder a mí. —Lo miré con los labios temblando, las lágrimas saliendo por doquier—. No entres a la torre Isabella, ¿entendido? No entres a la torre. —Asentí—. Busca a Edward.— me dio un beso en la mejilla y lo vi perderse entre la multitud._

_Caminé entre la gente buscando los cabellos cobrizos de mi prometido. Ya no sentía, creo que ni respiraba, tenía que verlo, tenía que… Alcé mi rostro y forcé mi vista tratando de ver qué sucedía en mi piso, pero solo se veía fuego y humo, mucho humo, gritos, llanto y dolor. Eran muchos quienes estaban allí observando, otros mientras intentaban entender, analizar y observar, los rescatistas bomberos y policías habían llegado y todo era caos, caos y más caos mientras yo trataba de buscar al amor de mi vida. _

_Policías y bomberos acordonaron la zona, yo caminaba entre las personas buscando desesperadamente a Edward, sabía que él seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo._

_Entonces sucedió, si haber visto las personas tratando desesperadamente de salvar su vida había sido duro, ver como la torre sur comenzó a caerse, justo frente a mis ojos es algo que jamás olvidaré. Los vidrios no se rompían o explotaban, se deslizaban, se escurrían, las paredes se expandían y los vidrios seguían, el hierro se retorcía dolor, gritos y más llanto, un piso tras otro. Unos seis pisos que cayeron de esta forma y después, la torre se derrumbó completamente._

_La explosión fue terrible,__ver frente a mí el __ monstruo de humo, como si fuera un gigante que quería devorarnos y nosotros unos pequeñitos que por más que corríamos el gigante en pocos pasos nos alcanzaba. Corrí en dirección a la torre pero alguien me tomó de la mano empujándome e instándome a correr: "No puedes", "No puede" repetía el hombre que me llevaba casi a rastras hasta una de las tiendas cercanas al lugar._

_Yo solo podía pensar en Edward…_

_Aquel extraño, un señor de edad adulta, me abrazaba fuertemente mientras mis gritos se ahogaban en su pecho. Cuánto tiempo pasó, no lo sé, pero después de llorar y gritar, me solté del amarre de aquel extraño y corrí, sin importarme el humo…Corrí hasta que me detuvieron. _

—_No puede pasar —me dijo un señor vestido de amarillo. Aun entre mi desesperación lo reconocí como un bombero. _

—_No, suélteme, mi novio... Mi novio está allí —dije desesperada removiéndome en sus brazos._

—_No puede entrar allí señorita, pronto llegarán el equipo de emergencias —dijo seriamente mientras veía a las personas correr despavoridas._

—_Pero…Por Favor...Por Favor —imploré tratando de seguir, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba…_

— _¡Señorita, colabore! —gritó el hombre sujetándome fuertemente, luché, lo golpeé, grite y me rendí. El mundo desapareció y yo lo vi todo negro._

_Desperté en una camilla en el pasillo de un hospital, había mucho ruido y revuelo, las imágenes llegaron a mí rápidamente:_

_Edward entrando a la torre, el impacto, el humo, el fuego… me llevé la mano al pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor._

_Edward estaba bien, él estaba bien, nos íbamos a casar en quince días._

_Escuchaba a la gente murmurar, decir cosas, pero yo sólo quería salir de allí, quería ir a la torre, quería ver a Edward, que me abrazara y que me dijera que todo estaba bien…_

_No fue así..._

_._

_._

_._

_La torre Norte se desplomó a las 10;29 a.m. y no sólo ella, mis esperanzas, mi corazón y parte de mi vida, se desplomó con ella…_

_Fueron días y noches los que estuve cerca, tan cerca como me dejaban, Jasper estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo esperando lo que todos deseábamos, algo, lo que fuese: una noticia, una señal…estaba enloqueciéndome. Los minutos parecían horas, las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, los noticieros mostraban una y otra vez el impacto de los aviones, las teorías, los responsables, otros hablaban de la predicción de Nostradamus. Muchas eran las personas que estaban allí conmigo esperando noticias de sus familiares, padres, madres, esposas, hijos, novias y yo. Yo, que aún me aferraba a que él estaba allí, en algún lado luchando por sobrevivir…_

_Fueron semanas en las que albergué esperanza, fue como si fuese una vela que poco a poco se iba consumiendo._

_Maldito celular… ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho devolverse…?_

_Pasé semanas en su apartamento, usando su ropa, manteniendo su olor y su calor... Si no hubiese sido por Jasper yo me habría perdido. Jasper y dos personitas que llenarían mi vida con un poco de felicidad._

_._

.

**.**

**NY… Septiembre de 2012**

—Señorita, podría por favor darme un permiso —dijo nuevamente quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba. Estaba atónita, completamente paralizada... No... NO... NO, gritaba mi mente, tantos años sintiéndome culpable, tantos años llorando en silencio…

—Podrías por favor darle permiso, es masoquista y terco —dijo la chica que había escuchado antes con voz cansina. Ella era pequeña de cabello largo y negro con unos visos azulados y sus ojos eran un par de gemas azules turquesas.

Pero yo no podía moverme, sus ojos, nunca, ¡Jamás! Yo olvidaría sus ojos, ese azul mar que podía trasportarme a cualquier lado sólo con una mirada.

—Edward… —susurré saliendo de mi estado de shock, llegándome las manos a la boca y aguantando las ganas de llorar, la chica que estaba junto a él abrió los ojos mirándome como si fuese un espanto, había sorpresa y mucho, mucho miedo.

Él pasó a mi lado sin verme si quiera, me giré viendo a mis hijos aún de rodillas frente al nombre de su padre.

BRYAN VALE

ADELINE FORD

ALEXANDRA JOLIE

AARON MORRINSON

ALANA BRIE

ABRAHAM TYLER

CECILIA E RICHARDSON

Leyó los nombres de la columna en voz alta y luego siguió a la otra.

_MARÍA SCROUTX_

_PATRICK SULLIVAN_

_GERALD FRANCIS_

_THOMAS JORDAN_

_GWEN WALL_

_EDWARD A CULLEN_

— ¿Edward? —indicó confundido alzando más la voz, la chica de cabellos negros que estaba junto a él se acercó a su lado rápidamente.

— ¿Te suena el nombre, Steven? —preguntó—. ¿Steven?…

—No —dijo él con suavemente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, su costumbre cuando parecía que algo le quedaba grande, o estaba muy nervioso—. Sólo es un nombre extraño… Antiguo —Se giró hacia ella y sonrió—. Poco común.

—Es el nombre de mi papá —expuso Vanessa mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido—.Y es un nombre lindo. —Culminó colocando sus bracitos en jarra.

Ian se levantó también un poco enojado.

—No es antiguo, es especial —dijo mirando a su padre, sus ojitos verdes estaban furiosos.

—Niños —los llamé, sabía cuán obstinados podían ser, eran igual a él.

—Lo siento, pequeña —Edward, porque era él mi Edward, se colocó en cuclillas frente a mi hija y tomó su mano—. Es un nombre muy lindo, solo que es extraño. Tu padre debió ser un hombre único. —Volvió a sonreír.

Yo me sentía en una dimensión desconocida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir,

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —dijo la chica nerviosa—. No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie.

— Estoy bien, Alice —explicó él y volvió a mirar la piedra, soltando un suspiro de frustración—. Es inútil —dijo frustrado minutos después—, no me es posible recordar nada.

¿Amnesia?...Pensé con la respiración trabada y el nudo oprimiéndome fuertemente la garganta.

— ¿Tu papá también murió el día que el avión chocó con las torres? —preguntó Ian, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras con su pie pateaba algo imaginario él era más abierto que Vanessa.

—No —contestó él con voz cansina—. Fui yo el…

—Steven, vámonos —apresuró la chica viéndose visiblemente nerviosa.

—Nuestro papá murió. —Vanessa tocó el lugar donde reposaba el nombre de su padre.

—Oh, lo lamento —dijo mirando a mis bebés—. Son unos buenos niños. —Acarició la cabeza de Vane—. Su papá estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes.

—Steven… —dijo impaciente la chica—. Carlisle te está esperando.

—Cierto —dijo él levantándose mientras se limpiaba las rodillas.

—Un placer, señorita —dijo mirándome cálidamente,

—Bella —dije mirándolo a los ojos…_Recuérdame, bebé _–pensé—. Swan. —Él sonrió.

—Lamento mucho su dolor señora Swan, su esposo —pensó lo que iba a decir, había cosas que no cambiaban—. Su esposo siempre la acompaña. —Terminó antes de empezar a caminar.

—Espera. —Detuve a la chica por el brazo.

— ¿Tú lo conoces, verdad? —preguntó con temor.

—Sí, él es...

—No, aquí no —dijo ella—. ¿Conoces la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de aquí? —Asentí—. Nos vemos allí mañana a las dos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté.

—Alice, Alice Brandon. —La vi salir corriendo tras él y tomar su brazo amorosamente.

Ya no tenía sentido estar ahí, el viento movió mis cabellos dándome una paz que no sentía hacía muchísimo tiempo. —Niños —llamé a mis bebés—. Vamos a casa —dije tomando sus manitas y saliendo de allí.

Fue muy corto el camino de regreso al departamento, mi cabeza estaba confundida, pero aparentaba estar bien por los niños. Subimos al ascensor y saqué las llaves para abrir, tan pronto estuvimos dentro el olor a macarrones con queso inundó mis sentidos.

— ¡Huele riquísimo Jazz! —gritó mi hija antes de correr hacia Jasper para que el la alzara le había pedido que no lo hiciera pero...

— ¿Ya empezó el partido? —grito Ian corriendo hasta subirse a uno de los taburetes de la isleta.

Jazz se giró con Vanessa en brazos. —Creo que no, campeón. —Le dio un beso a Vane en la frente y la dejó sobre sus pies—. ¿Por qué no van a lavarse y vienen a comer? La cena ya está lista. —Indicó con una gran sonrisa, yo aún no me despegaba de la puerta, pero desde mi posición podía ver la interacción de Jasper y los niños, Ian suspiró antes de salir detrás de Vanessa en dirección al baño.

—Todo bien amor —dijo Jasper caminando hacia mí mientras limpiaba sus manos con una toalla de papel.

No dije nada…

—Bells. —Me abrazó—. Tranquila amor, yo estoy aquí, y sé que Edward dónde quiera que se encuentre él, está con nosotros. —Asentí solo por inercia. No podía moverme, de mi boca no salía palabra alguna.

Jasper había sido mi fuerza, mi sostén, mi todo. Estuvo allí cuando yo no pude más, cuando perdí la fuerza y la esperanza. Él me sacó del abismo en que me había dejado la muerte de Edward, el que estuvo pendiente de mis controles médicos, de mi alimentación. Él fue el que estuvo allí cuando los mellizos nacieron… Cómo le decía a mi novio de cuatro años que mi gran amor y su mejor amigo, el hombre por el que juntos lloramos muchas veces… Estaba vivo…

.

.

.

Primero que todo MIL GRACIAS!, por la aceptacion del fic les confieso que tenia miedo... Ahora les pido perdon por haberlas hecho llorar (NO Acepto demandoas por Klinex) XD... Agradecer a mi amiga Ginette Bri, por sus locas y torturadoras ideas, Niki y Sakura por su apoyo a Salem y Tania y Maariie por servirme de conejo de indias, y a mi Beta Mentxu por la correcion de este capi, quiero aclarar que los nombres, que los nombres que Ed leyo en el memorial son reales, al igual que todo lo que relato Bella en sus recuerdos, son testimonios de personas que vivieron el infierno de haber estado en el momento, la guerra y el lugar equivocado... Esto es Ficcion Chicas, lamento si a alguna puede traerle algun mal recuerdo, esta dedicado a mi amigo Alxander que fallecio en ese atentado.

Ahora me pongo al brinco con Contrato espero tenerlo pronto..

Besitos

.

Aryam ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE Crepusculo SON Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON **__**Bella y Edward**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Mentxu Masen(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction.**_

_**Recuérdame Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— _¿Entonces? —dije mirando a Edward a los ojos, era domingo el día de flojear y hablar en la cama._

—_Entonces es pelea y, créeme mujer, la única pelea que me gusta tener contigo es la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estoy exhausto…—Sonrió, esa sonrisa de niño pícaro y travieso, esa sonrisa que yo había aprendido a amar._

—_Esto es serio Edward —dije fingiendo enojo._

—_Amor, escúchame, vamos a las Vegas —susurró pegado a mis labios._

— _¿Estás loco? —Me levanté sin importar mi desnudez, ya había perdido la vergüenza con él, aunque había sido difícil entregarme, ya que ningún hombre me había visto antes._

—_Sexy. —Silbó entre dientes mientras me colocaba su camisa—. Ehh por qué… vuelva a la cama futura señora Cullen son las 10 de la mañana apenas. —Bufó "enojado"._

—_Es tarde ya, amor —le dije buscando unas bragas._

— _¿Tarde? Fui claro cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo, los domingos son de flojera avanzada fase tres, capitulo 28 o sea, nada de levantarse de la cama hasta la una de la tarde._

—_Tú eres un flojito. —Gateé de rodillas en la cama—. Tengo hambre, así que voy a ver qué hay en la despensa, hoy debemos ir a comprar víveres._

—_Como ordene la dueña y señora de mi vida… ¿Me das un beso que me dure hasta que vengas con el desayuno?_

— _¡Por Dios! ¡La idea es que te levantes y me ayudes! Ahora por ese pensamiento machista te ganaste un almohadazo —dije al tiempo que le pegaba con la almohada mientras él trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos._

—_Tú te lo búscate —gritó antes de dejarme abajo de su cuerpo y empezar a hacerme cosquillas._

—_Espera… Detente Edward, por favor…Dar… no puedo respi…—dije entre jadeos y risas—. Edward. —Entonces me besó, suave, delicado como si fuese a romperme si ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria._

—_Dios, cómo te amo —dijo mientras besaba mi cuello—. Más que a mi vida, Isabella Swan, te amo como nunca llegué pensar a amar… Nunca me dejes preciosa o me moriría de tristeza y desesperación. —¡Dios! Yo iba a llorar—. Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que si algún día llega a pasarte algo te juro que te perseguiré donde quiera que estés. —Su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello pero podía escucharlo—. Júrame que siempre, amor, estarás conmigo y si llego a irme, me buscarás hasta encontrarme, júramelo bebé… júramelo…_

—_Te lo juro Edward, te lo juro amor…—le susurre de vuelta._

— _¿Puedo? —Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta._

—_Aún puedes —dije entre jadeos. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que fuéramos uno._

_Me despojó de mi recién adquirida vestimenta antes de deslizarse en mi interior suavemente._

—_Debemos buscar la manera de cuidarte, mi amor —dijo dentro de mí, pero sin moverse—. Ambos odiamos el condón y a te… Te sientan mal los anticonceptivos._

—_El ritmo es un buen anticonceptivo —le dije moviéndome bajo su cuerpo._

—_Quieta —me regañó—. Déjame sentir cómo el calor de tus paredes me envuelve. Quiero cuidarte amor, debe haber alguna otra opción, me muero por un pequeño que se parezca a ti, pero aún es pronto —dijo antes de besarme y empezar a danzar sobre mi…_

_Fin Flash Back…_

_._

.

No había dormido bien… Error. ¡No había dormido nada! Jasper se dio cuenta y trató de ayudarme a dormir, pero como doctor, él necesitaba descansar, no vivía conmigo, aunque esporádicamente se quedaba a dormir.

Habíamos intimado un par de veces, él prefería que yo tomara la iniciativa y lo hacía cuando el dolor y los recuerdos me agobiaban a tal manera que necesitaba olvidar y seguir respirando no por mí, sino por mis hijos.

Odiaba darle a Jasper migajas, era un gran hombre y se merecía a una mujer que lo amara tanto como él amaba. Era una gran figura paterna para los niños pero yo les había dicho de pequeño que Jasper era el padre que Dios les había regalado, mas no era su papá biológico.

Los niños le habían contado del extraño hombre del memorial, yo estaba pálida y casi no hablé, afortunadamente no tenía fotos de Edward. Yo misma las había destruido la primera navidad que el terrorismo me lo había arrebatado o, al menos, eso pensaba.

— ¡Bella! —Angela llegó a mí con dos emparedados y dos jugos—. Has estado todo el día en una nube —dijo pasándome un combo—. ¿Tienes problemas con Jazz o con alguno de los niños?

—No me pasa nada, Angie —dije dándole un mordisco al emparedado.

—Síííí y yo soy Lady Di… a ti te pasa algo, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy yo, ¿lo sabes verdad? —Asentí.

—Estoy bien, nena. —Sonreí pero fue una mueca—. Hoy necesito salir un poco más temprano, ¿podrías quedarte con los mellizos?

—Claro, a Diego le encantará tener a Ian para jugar su nuevo juego de Xbox. Ben enloqueció al comprar ese aparato, parecen dos niños pequeños, mientras, hornearé galletas con Bree y Vanessa.

Sonreí, parecía un buen plan…

Angela era una buena amiga y vecina. Cuando nacieron los mellizos, ella recién se mudaba con su esposo, Benjamín, un taxista pobre pero muy honrado y sus pequeños, Diego de dos años y Bree de tan solo cinco meses.

— ¿Puedo saber qué harás? —Me miró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Te irás de pillina con Jasper? —Negué.

—No me creerás, pero tengo una cita con el destino —dije antes de levantarme y caminar al salón de cuarto año donde tenía clases de Matemáticas.

No pude evitar el recuerdo de cuando le dije a él que estudiaba…

_Flash Back…_

— _¡Matelocas! ¡Estas Crazy, cabeza de chorlito! —Llevaba días llamándome así ya que había visto una de mis peores calificaciones, teníamos casi un mes saliendo como amigos y él me gustaba, me gustaba mucho._

—_Nop, no estoy loca, soy buena en lo que hago, me gustan las matemáticas, solo que no estudié mucho para ese examen que viste, que por cierto, no debías ver._

—_Fuiste tú la que lo lanzó al aire… recuerdo tus palabras "que se lo lleve el viento"—se burló._

—_Muy interesante el chiste —le dije enojada._

—_Ya preciosa, no quiero que te enojes, no sé… pensé que alguien como tú estudiaría literatura… sí, eso es, pareces una chica libros, pero no, caras vemos corazones no sabemos… Ni cerebro tampoco, matemáticas… ¡Dios me libre!_

—_Es más fácil que estudiar medicina —dije tajante—. Además, si tu profesor no te enseñara mate, no sabrías cómo cobrar por una operación. —Coloqué mis libros en el casillero—. Acéptalo, las matemáticas son el principio de todo._

—_Sip, sí, lo que diga la señorita matelocas —dijo antes de salir de la cafetería._

_Fin Flash Back_

—Ey, ¿te doy un aventón? —dijo Rose, la profesora de biología. Ella estaba comprometida con el profesor de educación física, Emmett McCarthy.

—No Rose, hoy voy a ir al memorial, quizás hoy está un poco más solo. —Ella fue mi compañera en la universidad, compartíamos departamento, hasta que yo me fui a vivir con Edward, así que ella conocía mi historia desde el comienzo.

—Suerte amiga.

Volví a sonreír mientras tomaba el taxi que me llevaría a la cafetería que estaba cerca al memorial.

Cuando llegué allí, la chica de cabellos negros no estaba, me senté y pedí un late descafeinado mientras la esperaba… Los minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba

Me sentía estúpida, a leguas se notaba que ella sentía algo por él y yo le había dicho que lo conocía

—Perdón por retrasarme —dijo ella sentándose a mi lado—. Steve estaba empecinado en volver al memorial.

—Su nombre es Edward —dije sin verla—. Edward Cullen Platt.

Un mesero se nos acercó y ella pidió un Mocca.

—Entonces es cierto. —Su ánimo decayó un poco y yo alcé la vista para mirarla. Tenía unos jeans ajustados y una polera roja, se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró—. ¿Podrías contarme todo de él?

—Con la condición que me digas cómo está y qué le pasó —dije llevando a la boca mi café. Ella asintió.

—Era mi…—vacilé, podría decirle que era mi esposo—. Era mi prometido, pensé que había muerto el día del atentado.

— ¿Es el padre de los niños que te acompañaban ayer? —Se quedó callada cuando el mesero volvió con el pedido de ella.

Asentí y ella suspiró fuertemente.

—He pasado once años sufriendo, pensando que estaba muerto, cuando está vivo y bien.

—No, no está bien —dijo ella—. Yo era enfermera en un hospital hace once años, el hospital al que él llegó. Estaba muy grave, perdió una pierna. —Jadeé—. Tiene una prótesis, pero eso no fue lo peor, tenía una hemorragia demasiado fuerte y un golpe en la cabeza que lo mantenía inconsciente. —Recostó su cuerpo a la silla—. Estuvo ocho años en coma, luchando por su vida día tras día. —Sentí mi pecho contraerse—. Él no traía documentos, así que mentí y lo hice pasar por mi hermano. ¡Dios! Era tan hermoso, aún con su cuerpo amoratado y su pierna colgando de tejidos. —Cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar.

Me enamoré de él, lo cuidé año tras año, curé sus ampollas y le di baños de esponja todos los días por esos años. Nunca nadie lo reportó como herido y cuando me preguntaban si quería desconectarlo, siempre decía que no, ya que su cerebro tenía actividad. Yo soñaba con verlo despierto, quería saber si sus ojos eran negros como una noche sin estrellas, verdes como un par de esmeraldas o azules como el océano.

—Son verdes como un par de esmeraldas —dije—. Iguales a los de Ian.

— ¿Lo amas?

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, tenemos dos hijos que me lo recuerdan cada vez más. Vanessa es emocionalmente igual a él, es lista, divertida, le gusta leer y quiere ser doctora, en cambio Ian… Ian es tan parecido a él, que parece que lo hubiesen clonado en miniatura, tiene sus ojos, su color de piel, su cabello.

—Él no recuerda nada, cuando despertó lo iban a desconectar, lloré en su pecho, mientras escondía mi dolor porque no quería dejarlo ir. ¡Él estaba vivo! Pero habían pasado más de siete años casi ocho, entonces cuando el doctor Carlisle fue a apagar los monitores, él abrió sus ojos y espabiló varias veces.

—Yo lo busqué, desesperadamente. En ningún hospital me dieron razón de él, incluso Jasper me ayudó a buscarlo —dije.

—No entiendo, en ese entonces con rasgos de las personas podían encontrarlos.

— ¿Sabes dónde lo encontraron? —dije sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho.

—No, solo sé que él fue un guerrero —dijo ella.

—Siempre ha sido así, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía seis, estuvo en varios orfanatos pero escapó cuando cumplió catorce. Luego trabajó en una y otra cosa hasta obtener una beca en la Universidad Pública de NY y estudiar medicina, le faltaban tres semestres para terminar la carrera. —Ella rió.

—Es ilógico, está estudiando medicina en la NYU, es terco y perseverante, la recuperación después de que despertó fue muy lenta para él, no sabía ni cómo debía comer o vestirse.

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos? ¿Son…? —Dejé en el aire la pregunta.

—Amigos, pero lo amo… —Me miró.

—Isabella…

—Lo amo, Isabella, él ha sido mi único sueño en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Eres consciente que él no te pertenece?

— ¿Y a ti sí?

—Soy su prometida.

— ¿En once años no has conseguido a alguien?

Pensé en Jasper, pero aún así negué. —Siempre ha sido él y ahora que lo encontré no voy a perderlo.

—No puedes decirle nada, esta mañana hablé con el doctor Cullen, es quien ha atendido a Steven, digo Edward, desde que él despertó. Dice que él va recordar, pero que es mejor no forzarlo.

— ¿Cómo va a recordar si no está en su entorno? —Objeté.

—Él solo me conoce a mí y yo no voy a dejarlo, a no ser que él me lo pida ¿entiendes? —dijo seca.

—Te entiendo, pero debes entender tú también, él es el padre de mis hijos, el hombre por cual he llorado por once largos años, por el cual he sufrido, pero sobre todo es mi único y gran amor. El hombre que yo amo y al que le prometí buscar hasta encontrarlo.

—Sin embargo te habías resignado a dejarlo ir.

—No, la resignación nunca llegaría a mí, ¿sabes Alice? Soy una persona ecuánime, y quiero empezar a formar parte de su vida. Soy consciente que él no está bien y lo último que quiero es confundirlo, pero quiero estar ahí para él, le diré que fui su amiga y trataré de ayudarlo a recordar y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá.

—Yo…

—Si lo amas como dices, esperaremos a que él se recupere y que él decida, no tú, ni yo, prometo jugar limpio. —Extendí mi mano.

—Steven. —La miré—. Edward no es tonto, si le dices su verdadero nombre él va a atar cabos y se dará cuenta que los niños son suyos.

—Podemos decirle su segundo nombre Anthony Platt.

—Él atará cabos.

—Déjame eso a mí, ahora quiero verlo.

—No hoy, por favor, mañana.

— ¿Qué me garantiza que tú vendrás mañana? Alice, estás enamorada y el amor vuelve loco a mucha gente, voy a verlo. —Saqué un billete de diez y lo dejé en la mesa antes de salir y caminar hacia el memorial.

Cuando llegué, él estaba mirando nombres en la fuente. Mi corazón latía desbocado, suspiré fuertemente antes de acercarme.

—Hola —dije con voz baja, él se giró y sus ojos se iluminaron como lo hacían cuando yo entraba en su periferia. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo sabía quién era yo en su vida y eso me alegraba.

—Hola…—dijo de vuelta

— ¿Algún nombre conocido?

Bufó…—No, ninguno. Como dice Alice, esto es perder el tiempo, igual yo estoy vivo, estas personas no lo lograron. —Suspiró—. Después de todo, dónde estará Alice, dijo que no iba a demorarse. —Sonrió—. Ella es muy niña, seguro se entretuvo con cualquier cosa y si me voy va a preocuparse.

— ¿Es ella tu novia?

Él volvió a sonreír. —No, somos amigos, yo no puedo tener nada con nadie hasta no recordar algo y en mi corazón algo me dice que había alguien muy importante en mi vida, locuras mías. ¿Tú estás aquí para ver a tu esposo? —preguntó.

—No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, podemos sentarnos allá. —Señalé unas bancas.

—Si me muevo de aquí, Alice se volverá loca —dijo riendo nuevamente. Siempre había amado su risa.

—No enloquecerá, créeme, te conviene acompañarme.

—Bueno no es muy lejos, desde allí puedo ver si ella viene.

—Ajá. —Caminamos hasta las bancas—. ¿Quieres recordar?

—Más que mi vida —dijo él.

— ¿Y si yo te ayudo?

— ¿Tú sabes quién soy? —Me miró asustado.

Y yo asentí. —Tú eres un gran hombre.

Él negó. —Quizás lo fui, ahora no recuerdo nada.

—Prometo ayudarte. —Coloqué mi mano sobre la de él—. Por lo pronto, no te llamas Steven.

— ¿No?

—No, tu verdadero nombre es Anthony Platt, tú y yo éramos…—No quería mentir—. Éramos… éramos muy buenos amigos, tú y yo nos conocíamos perfectamente bien.

.

Se que me tarde horrores! que mala soy gracias mil gracias por su apoyo!

Ary


	4. Chapter 4

_LOS PERSONAJES DE Crepúsculo SON Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR…._

_._

Recuérdame Capitulo 4

_._

— ¿Entonces, no me llamo Steven? —preguntó mirándome—. Me lo imaginaba, pero a Alice le gustaba Steven, como su papá. ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—Estudiabas Medicina —dije removiendo mis manos.

—Irónico, ¿no? —Sonrió.

—Sí, bastante irónico.

—No me dijiste tu nombre.

—Bella. —Él se quedó pensando.

"Recuérdame amor" —Pedía en mi interior.

—Pensarás que soy un desagradecido, pero tu nombre no me dice nada.

Se supone que no debía de sentir nada, pero esas palabras dolieron como mil dagas directo al corazón.

—Yo trato y trato de recordar, pero no puedo. —Se levantó y me di cuenta que cojeaba un poco—. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué hacía yo en la torre el día del atentado.

—Trabajabas allí.

—Pero yo era médico.

—No. —Lo interrumpí—. Estudiabas medicina, eras el mensajero de un bufete de abogados, odiabas tu trabajo. —Ambos reímos.

—Supongo que sí. —Volvió a sentarse—. ¿Allí nos conocimos?

Asentí. —Yo trabajaba en la guardería y tú en el bufete. Era un caos.

—Cuéntame más de mí. —Pidió agarrando mis manos—. Por favor, Bella.

—Steven. —Escuchamos la voz de Alice.

—Estaba preocupándome por ti, pequeña —dijo él soltando mis manos—. Bella me conoce de antes del accidente. —Alice me miró triste.

—Eso es una buena noticia —dijo fingiendo una emoción que yo sabía que no sentía

—Sip… no me llamo Steven, mi nombre es Anthony. —Me miró.

—Platt, Anthony Platt.

—Ya por lo menos tengo un nombre. ¡Mi nombre! No tengo que ocupar más el de tu padre. —Se burló. Aun sin memoria, él seguía siendo el mismo.

—Me gusta tu nuevo nombre. —Sonrió fingidamente—. Es hora de regresar a casa, tienes que hacer tus terapias y además, alistarte para ir a clases mañana.

—Sí mamá. —Volvió a burlarse mientras se levantaba de la banca—. Bella, quiero seguir hablando contigo, quizás si seguimos hablando pueda recordar. Como te dije, mi corazón me dice que había una persona que era demasiado importante para mí, sólo que no recuerdo si era hombre o mujer y necesito quitarme esta opresión del pecho. —Me rogó.

—Tranquilo, si quieres podemos vernos en donde digas o en tu casa.

—O en la tuya, dame tus datos —dijo sacando un celular de su bolsillo. Le di mis datos y mis números de teléfono antes de que él empezara a caminar.

— ¡Estás cojeando otra vez! —dijo Alice alarmada. Aunque no hubiese querido verlo, vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Al parecer me coloqué mal la prótesis, no es nada. Bella, mañana a las 5 en la cafetería de mi universidad.

—Allí estaré. Solo tengo que buscar con quien dejar a los mellizos.

—Tráelos contigo.

—Ya veremos. —Sin más, lo vi cómo se alejaba apoyado en la chica menuda que parecía amarlo tanto como yo.

Suspiré largamente antes de levantarme y caminar a casa

_._

_._

_._

— ¡Mami! —gritó Vane al verme, abracé a mi pequeña niña que tenía un poco de harina en la cabeza—. ¿Dónde estabas? Jazzy llamó hace unos minutos y no estabas con él.

—Estaba haciendo unas diligencias importantes.

— ¿Fuiste al memorial? —preguntó Ian llegando junto con Diego.

—Sí. —Mis hijos me abrazaron.

Después de hablar un rato con Angela mientras las galletas se horneaban y Ian terminaba una partida de juegos de video, nos dirigimos al departamento.

Mientras los niños hacían sus deberes, yo me dispuse a preparar la cena. Una hora después, sentimos como la puerta era abierta mientras Jazz sonreía girando las llaves entre sus dedos.

Ian y Vanessa alzaron la cabeza pero siguieron terminando su tarea, él les dio un beso en sus cabellos cobrizos antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

—Hola bonita. —Me dio un casto beso. Me sentí mal, muy mal.

—Hola.

— ¡Jazz! —gritó Ian—. ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas?

—Seguro, campeón —gritó antes de girarse a mí—. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿a dónde fuiste?

—Fui a hacer unas diligencias.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? No quisiera dejarte sola.

—Ajam. —Volvió a besarme antes de irse. Tenía que hablar con Jasper.

_Flash Back…_

—_No puedes tirarte a morir, tienes que luchar, Bella._

— _¡No quiero luchar! Quiero morirme, Jasper, quiero estar con Edward, y si él está muerto, quiero estar con él… Si yo no lo hubiese hecho ir por mi celular, si yo…_

— _¡Basta Bella! ¿Crees que a Edward le hubiese gustado verte así? Por Dios, mujer, estás embarazada, son los hijos de mi amigo los que están en tu vientre. —Gimió frustrado—. Tienes que comer Bella, tienes que ser fuerte, aún siguen buscando cuerpos._

—_Yo sé que no está muerto._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué rayos quieres morirte?_

—_Lo necesito Jazz, debíamos estar casándonos hoy —dije llorando—. Hoy era nuestro día. —Jasper me abrazó—. Él debería estar aquí. ¡Maldita sea! Conmigo, con nuestros hijos, no debajo de un montón de escombros, él tenía que estar conmigo y con nuestros hijos. Hoy tenía que ser el día más feliz de mi vida, mis lágrimas tendrían que ser de felicidad y no debería sentir que el pecho se me está partiendo en pedazos porque no sé de él._

—_Lo sé, pequeña —dijo acariciando mis cabellos—, pero tienes que ser fuerte por esas dos vidas que llevas en tu vientre, Bella. Si Edward murió, están ellos dos para que estén contigo._

—_Él no ha muerto —dije enérgica—. Él está vivo en algún lugar de esas malditas torres, él está vivo._

—_Bella, han pasado tres meses, clínicamente nadie sobre..._

— _¡Calla! Yo sé que él está vivo, mi corazón me dice que está vivo. —Me levanté de la silla y me fui a la habitación azotando la puerta fuertemente._

_Fin Flash Back…_

_._

Habíamos terminado de comer y mientras Jasper lavaba los trastos sucios, yo acostaba a los mellizos.

—Mamá. —Vane me miró a través del espejo mientras la preparaba para dormir—. ¿Vas a casarte con Jasper?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, muñeca? —pregunté terminando su trenza.

—Pues esta semana Jasper se ha quedado muchas noches a dormir. —Mis hijos no eran tontos—. Y Bree me ha dicho que lo más seguro era que él iba a pedirte matrimonio como lo hizo Scott.

— ¿Y quién es Scott?

—Es el protagonista de Abismo oscuro.

Mmm la telenovela de las 3. —No, amor, no voy a casarme con Drew.

—Yo sé que tú has dicho que Jasper no es nuestro padre, pero yo lo quiero mucho, ¿por qué no te casas con Jazz?

—Hora de dormir. —Decidí zanjar la conversación mientras la metía debajo de su colcha de ponis y hadas—. Duerme bien, mi princesa —dije dándole un beso en la frente, Ian llegó en ese momento abriendo su boca.

—Me está saliendo una muela.

—Sip y por lo que veo alguien no se está lavando muy bien los dientes, le haremos una visita al doctor Denali la próxima semana.

—Mamá… —Gimieron al unísono.

—A la cama, bebé —dije mirando a mi pequeño hombrecito, él se subió a su cama y lo arropé con su colcha repasando con mis dedos los contornos de su rostro…

Dios, eran tan parecidos, lo único que Ian había sacado de mi era mi nariz, lo demás era Edward Cullen.

—Buenas noches, mis amores —dije apagando la luz, Jazz estaba apoyado a la pared.

—Y si te lo pido —dijo sin mirarme—, si te pido que te cases conmigo, ¿lo harías?

—Me duele la cabeza Jasper, voy a darme un baño y luego hablamos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —Podía ver el dolor en su mirada.

—Lo que tú decidas está bien —dije caminando hasta mi habitación.

— ¿Algún día me amarás como a él? —dijo tomando mi brazo.

—Jasper…

—Respóndeme Bella…

—Tú sabes lo que significó Edward en mi vida.

—Tenemos cuatro años de noviazgo y te amo, por un demonio, pero ayer lo llamaste en sueños y le decías que volviera a ti. Eso me duele Bella.

—Jazz

—Cásate conmigo y déjalo ir —dijo abrazándome—, por favor amor, ya pasaron once años.

—Voy a darme un baño Jasper, tenemos que hablar. —Me deshice de su abrazo y me dirigí al baño.

Gradué la temperatura del agua y me metí bajo el chorro recordando aquella vez que él me propuso que fuera su esposa.

_Flash Back…_

_Era domingo y después de haber obligado a Edward a levantarse, estábamos haciendo un picnic en Central Park._

— _¿Quieres ir al zoológico, nena?_

—_Nop, estoy bien aquí —dije pasando la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo. Ambos estábamos acostados en una manta, Edward recostado a un árbol jugando con un aparatito que Jasper le había prestado mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas leyendo una tonta historia de amor, como él solía llamarlas._

—_No puedo pasar este mundo y estoy aburrido, vamos al zoo._

_Cerré el libro posando mis ojos en él… — ¿Qué quieres hacer en el zoo?_

—_No sé, sólo quiero ir. —Me levanté mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Te conozco tienes algo planeado…_

—_No. —Me dijo con cara de "yo no rompo un plato"._

—_Tú… futuro Doctor Cullen._

—_Sabes hermosa. —Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me sentaron sobre sus piernas—. Llevas viviendo conmigo unos meses, pero han sido los mejores de mi vida, amo cerrar los ojos viéndote a mi lado, tan perfecta y bella, pero amo aún más, despertar y verte despeinada y con baba saliendo de tu boca medio abierta mientras roncas._

_Lo golpeé. —Yo no ronco —le dije enojada._

—_Típico, tú no te escuchas. —Sonrió._

— _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que quieras ir al Zoo?_

—_Quería buscar un bonito escenario, he practicado esto mil veces, pero nunca sale como me gustaría. —No entendía—. También pensé mil y una formas, tú sabes, invitarte a cenar y meterlo dentro del postre, pero tú eres tan despistada, que de pronto te lo comes y terminaríamos en el hospital y no quiero eso. También pensé llevarte a una plaza donde haya música mariachi y darte una serenata, pero tienes un novio pobre._

—_Edward estás divagando… ¿Qué quieres decirme? A mi no me importa si eres pobre y no soy despistada. —Le golpeé el brazo._

_Me hizo levantar de sus piernas… Arrodillándose frente a mí. —Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo desde aquella primera vez que te vi en el ascensor, te amo cada día más y más. —Agarró una de mis manos con las suyas—. Y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras levantarte de la cama a la una de la tarde los domingos por el resto de mi vida… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Estaba muda._

— _¿Amor? —preguntó confundido._

_Me tiré a sus brazos llorando. —Yo también te amo cada día más y más; y quiero regañarte por el resto de mi vida porque no sacas la basura._

— _¿Eso es un sí, bebé?_

—_Eso es un por siempre. Mi vida, sí quiero casarme contigo._

_Fin Flash Back…_

_._

—Bonita. —La voz de Jasper me sacó de mis recuerdos—. ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo allí.

—Estoy bien. —Tomé el jabón y me enjaboné rápidamente, minutos después, estaba enfundada en un pijama de pantalón y camisa largos.

Jasper tenía un pantalón de pijama y una camisilla negra, estaba acostado en la cama haciendo zapping con el control remoto al televisor, tan pronto me vio lo apagó.

—No quiero presionarte, amor —dijo él levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia mí—, te prometí ser paciente y cumpliré, pero tú tienes que comprender que él murió.

_Tenía que decírselo._

—Sé que donde quiera que esté, está feliz de que estemos juntos, porque yo los cuidaré a los tres como él mismo haría. No puedo desprenderte de su recuerdo, lo único que te pido, amor, es que vivas porque Edward murió dejándote feliz. —Edward… pensé.

—Edward está vivo, Jasper. —Le solté sin pensar tanto.

—Amor. —Me abrazó—. Edward murió hace once años, pequeña por qué…

Lo interrumpí. —Edward está vivo, Jasper. Lo vi ayer en el memorial. —Jasper estaba pálido—. Es el hombre del cual te hablaron los niños.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bella.

—Yo hablé con él hoy. Edward está vivo, Jasper. Está vivo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión. **

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

—_Lo lamento Isabella —dijo visiblemente apenado._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunté levemente conmocionada por el beso —Yo…_

—_Te amo…_

—_Jazz —bajé mi cabeza sin saber que decir— yo…_

—_No digas nada bonita —su mano acarició mi mejilla pero me alejé negando._

—_Hace… ¿hace cuánto?_

—_Estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí._

—_Yo, lo siento —me gire dándole la espalda—. Yo no puedo corresponderte._

— _¿Por qué? —me giró tomándome de los brazos—. ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme?_

—_Yo estoy enamo…_

— _¡Edward murió! ¡Tú tienes que entenderlo! Murió hace seis años Isabella._

— _¡NO!_

—_Sí, eso es enfermizo. ¿Crees que él va volver de la muerte? No, Isabella. Tus hijos necesitan un padre, tú necesitas que alguien te ayude y te cuide._

—_Yo no necesito a nadie…_

—_No te hagas la fuerte conmigo Isabella —pasó las dos manos por su cabello—. Soy yo el que he estado allí._

—_Quizás eres mi..._

— _¡No lo digas por favor! Me enferma esto —respiró fuertemente—, él se fue, tienes que entenderlo._

—_Tú eres tienes que entender._

— _¿Entender qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? Que aún te guardas para una persona que murió. Dios, quiero ayudarte, ¡protegerte! Tú necesitas un hombre a tu lado, tus hijos necesitan un padre._

— _¡Mis hijos tienen un padre! —grité enojada._

—_Uno que MURIÓ, Isabella, MURIÓ, ¡Demonios! Yo he sido más padre para esos niños que Edward Cullen._

—_Él es tu amigo._

—_Fue… —pasó las manos por su rostro y pellizcó el puente de su nariz antes de hablar profundamente—. Entiéndelo bonita, fue —sus manos tomaron mis mejillas mientras las primeras lágrimas abandonaban nuestros ojos—. Yo sé que lo amaste, yo sé que has sufrido seis años por él, pero ya basta Isabella, tienes que darte otra oportunidad y, demonios, yo te amo a ti, a tus hijos, los adoro como si fuesen sangre de mi sangre. Dame una oportunidad bonita, solo te pido una oportunidad, para mí, para ti, para tus hijos —descansó su frente en la mía—. Por favor…_

—_Jasper…_

—_Shss, no tienes que decírmelo ahora bonita, solo piénsalo Isabella. Edward donde quiera que esté, sé que bendice nuestra unión porque él sabe que yo cuidaré a sus hijos como si fuera él —besó mi frente y me abrazó—. Y te cuidaré a ti por siempre._

**Fin Flash Back….**

.

.

.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio bonita.

—Te he dicho que lo he visto hoy, platiqué con él Jasper —peiné mis cabellos y me senté en la cama_._

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —murmuró caminando por la habitación—_. _ ¿Estás segura que era él?

—Era él Jasper, mi Edward, el hombre por el cual he llorado once años. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo al verlo, al sentirlo?

—Dime que me estás mintiendo —se agachó frente a mí—. Por favor bonita —tomó mis manos_. _

—Te digo que lo vi, te digo que hablé con él —lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis pómulos—. No recuerda nada, perdió una pierna en el atentado pero sigue siendo él, Edward, tu amigo, el padre de…

— ¡No! —gritó interrumpiéndome—. Yo soy el padre de Vanessa e Ian, ¡yo!

—Jasper —traté de tocar su rostro, pero él se levantó.

— ¡Soy yo quien ha estado allí!, en cada obra escolar, en cada torneo de fútbol, Soy yo el que ha corrido contigo porque están enfermos. YO Isabella. ¡YO!, yo tengo más derechos en ellos que él.

—No entiendes.

—La que no entiendes eres tú. Él no puede venir once años después a tomar a mí familia.

— ¡No me estás escuchando! —grité—. No recuerda nada ¡nada! No sabe ni quién soy yo, ¡ni quién es él!, pero hay una cosa que no podemos ocultar, él es el padre de Ian y Vanessa.

—Nunca…

—Jasper.

— ¡No Isabella!

—Mami —giré mi rostro viendo la carita de los mellizos, estaban asustados.

— ¿Por qué pelean Jazz y tú? —dijo Vanessa entrando al cuarto, vi a Jasper suspirar y pegar su frente contra la pared una y mil veces.

Limpié mis lágrimas como pude, antes de que ellos se acercaran más.

—No estamos peleando tesoro, Jasper solo me está contando un caso del hospital. ¿No es cierto Jazz? —Vi como mi novio y mejor amigo se contenía refrenando sus lágrimas, suspiró fuertemente y caminó hasta llegar donde estábamos Vanessa y yo.

Acarició la mejilla de mi princesa con una mano y la jaló abrazándola fuertemente, Ian nos miraba desde la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, Jasper suspiró mirándome a los ojos tratando por todo los medios de relajarse, dio otro suspiro y separó a mi niña de su cuerpo.

—Le contaba una anécdota divertida del hospital a mamá y me exalté eso ha sido todo —sonrió dándole confianza a mi niña y le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Qué hacen despiertos? —miró a Ian y a Vanessa.

—Escuchamos ruidos y por eso hemos venido —dijo Ian sin dejar de mirarnos.

—Es hora de ir a la cama mañana hay escuela —dijo Jasper—. Despídanse de mamá —mis niños me dieron un beso y luego él los acompañó a la habitación, esperé que volviera a la alcoba que compartíamos pero él no lo hizo, pasados veinte minutos decidí salir a buscarlo pero él no estaba… Se había ido.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano, no sabía a qué hora me había quedado dormida, solo sabía que había llorado demasiado, por Jasper, por mí y por Edward, todos habíamos sido víctima del destino. Me maquillé para que mis niños no notaran mis ojeras pero mis ojos se veían levemente hinchados, alisté a los mellizos y me fui a impartir mis clases.

A la hora del receso estuve intentando comunicarme con Jasper, mas él no me contestó… Suspiré y cerré el celular, deseando poder hablar más tarde con él.

— Tienes mala cara —dijo Ángela sentándose frente a mí.

—No tuve buena noche —respondí revolviendo mi pasta.

— ¿Problemas con Jasper? Ben lo vio salir de casa anoche e iba en pijamas, antes de subirse a la moto le dio un par de patadas.

— Ángela…

—Sabes que estoy para ti, ¿quieres contarme?

—No entenderías —mi celular vibró con un mensaje de texto, lo abrí pensando que podría se Jazz no era de él, pero tampoco pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro al ver quién era el remitente.

_Hola Isabella, quería saber si siempre vas a venir, hoy estoy ansioso por saber de mí, perdona si te presiono pero es como ver la luz al final del túnel otra vez. Parezco niño en mañana de navidad_. _Perdón, si no puedes venir yo entiendo pero de verdad muero porque me platiques más de lo que hemos vivido juntos y cualquier otra cosa que sepas de mi vida_.

_Anthony_

_Pdta.: se siente bien usar mi nombre real, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo._

Le di responder rápidamente.

_Sí, tengo clases hasta las tres, dime dónde podemos vernos…. Isabella_.

_Pdta.: me alegra que te guste tu nombre_.

Él contestó inmediatamente.

_¿Conoces la cafetería que está cerca a la universidad pública de Nueva York? hacen una torta de chocolate exquisita, podemos disfrutarla con un buen café y una agradable conversación. Anthony_.

Sonreí

_Sé dónde queda nos vemos a las tres… Isabella_.

Suspiré guardando el celular en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Buenas noticias? —Inquirió Ángela.

—Sip —me pasé las manos por el cabello otra vez—. Ángela sé que estoy abusando de ti pero, ¿podrías quedarte con los mellizos otra vez hoy?

—Claro, somos amigas Isabella —estuvimos un rato en silencio—. No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero un hombre como Jasper no se encuentra tan fácil ese hombre besa el suelo por donde tú caminas, no se vale que lo…

—No estoy engañándolo.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Isabella.

—Voy a contarte Ang, pero no hoy —ella asintió a la vez que el timbre sonaba anunciándonos que debíamos retomar clases.

Salí de la escuela y tome un taxi a la dirección que Edward me había dicho. Qué cruel podía ser el destino, ya que justo ahí, habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

— _¿Isabella?... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Aquí estudio… —me encogí de hombros_.

—_Yo también, ¡wao! el mundo es un pañuelo_.

—_Sí, yo también lo creo_.

—_Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿me aceptas un café? —se rascó la nuca visiblemente nervioso_.

—_Edward, verás, yo tengo que…_

—_Anda preciosa, llevo ocho meses pidiéndote una cita_.

—_O sea que no es un café normal, me estás pidiendo que salga contigo._

—_Tanto como una cita no, el día de pago aún está algo lejos y en estos momentos soy pobre, pero en la cafetería que está aquí a la vuelta hacen unos banana Split delicioso —sonrió—_. _Anda, di que sí —puso los ojos como el gato con botas de Shrek_.

—_Eres imposible, ¿lo sabes?_

—_Sí, y nunca me doy por vencido… Más cuando quiero algo_.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

Salí de mi divagación mental cuando el taxista me dijo que habíamos llegado, hacia más de once años que no venía a este lugar, había cambiado mucho, me senté en una de las sillas de la terraza y un jovencito llegó a dejarme el menú.

—¿La señora Coper aún administra este lugar? —le pregunté al joven.

—La señora Coper murió hace cuatro años señorita, su hijo ahora atiende la cafetería —respondió amablemente, le sonreí y abrí el menú, el banana Split ya no estaba entre los postres ahora había todo tipo de tortas.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —mi mirada se despegó del menú viendo al hombre que amaba a pesar de que ya habían pasado once años, tenía un pantalón gris con un suéter negro y un chaleco color verde, sus libros debajo del brazo y un bastón en su mano derecha, se sentó en la silla de enfrente y acarició su pierna—. He estado teniendo problemas con esta nueva prótesis, al parecer voy a tener que cambiarla otra vez —sonrió — ¿Y tus hijos?

—Están con una amiga, ¿te duele mucho? —inquirí preocupada.

—No mucho, solo que cuando cambio la prótesis duele al comienzo mientras se ajusta a mí. ¿Ya viste la torta de la que te hablé?

—Sí.

—Seth —Edward llamo al chico—, podrías decirle a Emily que nos saque dos porciones de torta de chocolate y dos café para mí y porfa', que me dé una para llevar para Alice —quise no sentir nada, pero la oleada se celos recorrió mi cuerpo, deseando decirle quien era yo en realidad—. ¡Ahh!, se me olvidaba, que guarde otras dos porciones para llevar —volvió a sonreírme—, tengo dos amiguitos que seguro le gusta el chocolate —_tanto como a su padre _pensé.

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que yo no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí.

—No quiero parecer intenso pero necesito que me cuentes lo que sepas de mí, ¿tenía hermanos, novia, padres?

—Eras hijo único, tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenías siete años.

— ¿Algún tutor legal?

—Escapaste del orfanato cuando cumpliste doce, trabajaste en una tienda de abarrotes por techo y comida. Cuando cumpliste dieciocho, entraste a Vulturi Holding como mensajero.

—Sabes mucho de mí —sonrió.

—Te conocía mejor que a mí misma —contesté con la verdad, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú sabes si…? —en ese momento el chico llegó con los pedidos y tres cajitas él tomo una y me entregó las otras dos, sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saqué del bolso mirando fijamente en la pantalla.

Jasper

Ahora no podía contestar.

—Si necesitas contestar —dijo antes de llevar el café a su boca.

—No es importante —aunque doliera, en realidad no lo era. Si los colocaba a ambos en una balanza, el lugar de Edward se inclinaría más, él ganaría siempre, apagué el celular y le di un sorbo a mi café.

Edward resopló luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Sabes si tenía alguna novia? O ¿una esposa?

No sabía qué decirle.

—Recuerdas que te dije que siento como si hubiese dejado a alguien sola, es un dolor en el pecho muy profundo, por favor se sincera conmigo —rogó.

Decisiones, la vida estaba llena de ellas, yo podía decirle que no había nadie y dejarle el camino abierto a Alice, o decirle que yo era su novia, que era a mí la que me había dejado sola en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Coloqué las manos en mi taza.

—Isabella por favor, tú eres la única conexión que tengo con mi pasado, con el Anthony que fui, para mí es importante saber si existió alguien.

Respiré profundamente, no podía dejarle el camino libre a Alice, no cuando yo había llorado once años por él, no cuando yo tenía dos hijos que merecían conocer a su papá, bajé la taza y tomé sus manos estaban tan suaves como once años atrás.

—Estabas muy enamorado de una chica, se iban a casar —lo último lo murmé levemente, dolía, dolía como si te agujereaban el pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, las manos le temblaron y su respiración se agitó.

Debí haberme quedado callada, esto no se trataba de mí se trataba de él, ¡maldición!

—Anthony tienes que calmarte.

—La dejé sola, por eso la opresión en el pecho, ella debió haber sufrido mucho. Ella debe pensar…

—Tranquilízate —apreté sus manos—. Tienes que calmarte si no, va ser imposible que sigamos hablando.

— ¿La conoces Isabella? ¿La conoces?

Estoy frente ti amor mío…

—Por favor Isabella, no me mientas, te lo suplico —ahora él apretó mis manos.

—Prométeme que te calmarás, que tomarás las cosas con calma. Alice me dijo que tu doctor…

—El doctor Cullen no sabe nada, él no me entiende, Alice tampoco. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte hace unos minutos, ella dice que recordar me va doler, no entiende que yo lo necesito.

Alcé mi mano tocando su mejilla.

—Te entiendo.

—Por favor —él tomó mi mano y la besó—, dime quién era ella.

—Se llamaba Marie, pero sus amigos le decían Bunny.

— ¿Conejo?

—Odiaba que le dijeras así, tú eras el único que le decías conejo.

—Me imagino… ¿Como la conocías?

—Trabajábamos juntas —dije, consciente de la telaraña de mentiras que estaba creando, solo esperaba que esa telaraña no se rompiera antes que él recordara todo.

— Ella era hermosa, ¿verdad?

—Tú siempre le decías que ella era hermosa.

—Ayer recordé algo.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté emocionada.

Una risa, era más bien como un sonido angelical, —Sabes…. Sabes ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿qué paso luego del accidente?, ¿ella estaba en la torre?

—Son muchas preguntas.

—Lo siento —se vio apenado.

—No sé donde esta ella —mentí y esa mentira me dolió más a mí que a él—. No estaba en la torre y sé que ella sufrió mucho por ti.

—Dios… —bajó la cabeza y peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos—.La hice sufrir… Ella debe pensar que estoy…

—No fue tu culpa —lo interrumpí—. Fue culpa de los terroristas.

— ¿Sabes su apellido?

—Edward… —el me miró confundido— perdón, Anthony, creo que fue suficiente por hoy—.

—Por favor yo necesito saber.

—Te entiendo pero todo a su tiempo, no puedes saber todo de un día para otro —miré la hora en mi reloj dándome cuenta que eran casi las seis—. Debo irme, los niños me esperan.

—Entiendo, ¿podremos vernos mañana? —quería pero no podía dejar a los niños tanto tiempo solos.

—Mañana no puedo, Ian tiene clase de karate y Vanessa de ballet, pero puede ser el viernes aquí mismo.

—Está bien, el viernes será, pero antes de irte —me miró y suspiró—. Puedes decirme su apellido, por favor Isabella.

—Dwyer, Marie Dwyer —ese era mi segundo nombre y mi segundo apellido.

—Dwyer —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Marie Drywer —cerró los ojos por un momento y la mesa se sumió en silencio, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando el gritó—. ¡Demonios! —golpeó la mesa haciendo que varias personas voltearan a mirar —No me dice nada el nombre, ¡nada! No puedo recordar nada y eso me frustra —su voz salió tan dolida que me levanté de la silla arrodillándome frente a él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Shss, yo estoy aquí voy a ayudarte —le dije apretando mi abrazo—,/. Voy a ayudarte a recordar pero tienes que tener paciencia y calma.

—Todos me piden paciencia y calma… no puedo, es tan frustrante no saber nada, vivir en una nebulosa.

—Shsss, tranquilízate —lo apreté más a mi—. Ya te dije que voy a ayudarte pero debes ser paciente, con perder la calma no lograrás nada.

—Lo sé —su voz ahora era ronca, ahogada—. Pero es tan difícil no saber quién demonios soy— tomé su cara con mis manos y limpié sus lágrimas, quería besarlo y decirle que yo lo amaba que aquí estaba con él, pero eso no era justo.

—Con el tiempo y con mi ayuda recordarás, te lo prometo—él asintió.

—Gracias —me dijo aun con voz ronca—.Te dejo ir, tus niños han de estar solos.

Nuestros niños Edward…

— ¿Te acompaño a tomar el autobús?

—Tomaré un taxi—le dije levantándome

—Yo también tomaré uno, vivo cerca pero la pierna me está doliendo, si quieres compartimos así sabrás donde vivo yo —fue mi turno de asentir.

Caminamos juntos hablando de nimiedades, le pregunté por la universidad y él por los niños, tomamos un taxi en la avenida y en el camino a su casa, me dediqué a hablar de mis hijos y de lo mucho que ellos me habían ayudado. Cuando él se bajó, encendí el celular.

Había varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper que me notificaba el servicio de teléfono y también varios mensajes.

_Bonita tenemos que hablar_.

_Por favor, contéstame el celular_.

_¿Estás con él? Por favor amor, háblame_.

_Te estaré esperando en la casa, por favor amor, háblame_.

Dejé que mi cabeza se recostara en el sillón no quería hacer sufrir a Jasper, pero mi amor siempre había sido de Edward y ahora que lo había encontrado, no iba a dejarlo ir.

Cuando el taxista aparcó en mi edificio vi a Jasper apoyado en su motocicleta, tan pronto baje del taxi él camino hacia mí abrazándome fuertemente y dando besos en el tope de mi cabeza.

—Te llamé mil veces —decía entre besos.

—El celular se me descargó —mentí.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo viste? —no valía la pena mentir.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Confundido y muy perdido por no recordar nada.

—Te amo.

—Jasper…

—Por favor bonita, él fue mi amigo pero yo te he amado seis años, dos en silencio, no podemos romper todo porque él haya regresado de la muerte.

—Esta no es una conversación para tener en el parqueadero del edificio, Jasper.

—En el apartamento estarán los niños y no quiero que pase lo de ayer.

—Solo no hablemos de esto ahora… Es complicado —me solté de su abrazo y empecé a caminar dentro del edificio.

—Bonita —me giré mirando a mi mejor amigo—. Por favor, prométeme que no me dejarás.

Cerré los ojos. En este momento, yo no podía prometerle eso a Jasper.

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :)**

**No tengo cara para explicarles porque he tardado tanto, simplemente aunque este es el fic con capítulos mas cortos es el que mas me cuesta sacar debido a que me toca colocarme en los zapatos de todos, es muy difícil lo que estos tres viven Edward y sus ganas de recordar, Bella y su sufrimiento porque lo creyó muerto y Jasper que se cree el dueño de una familia que no le pertenece… Y todavía falta Alice XD, quiero agradecer a todas las que con sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir y a JO que a partir de este momento me ayudara con el beteo de esta historia… que fiesta Jamaiquina me has dado mujer, intentare no demorarme tanto para el próximo capitulo pero tampoco puedo prometerles capis semanales recuerden que tengo a Peligro, Elígeme a mi y planeo subir Enséñame.**

**Besitos **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

— _¡Basta! —grité a Jasper—. ¡Basta ya!_

— _Tienes que reaccionar, él nunca va acordarse de ti._

— _No, ¡mientes!_

— _No miento, él no es Edward._

— _Él va a recordarme._

— _Isabella…_

— _Vete_

— _Amor…_

— _¡No más!_

.

.

— ¡No más! —grité llevándome una mano al pecho y despertando abruptamente, con la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración agitada…

— ¿Estás bien? —Jasper me abrazó pegándome a su pecho. No había podido abandonarlo aquella vez que me pidió que no lo dejara—. Solo fue un sueño bonita —dijo acunándome entre sus brazos.

—Estoy bien —dije levantándome de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo buscaré un vaso de agua y regreso.

El asintió y yo caminé hasta llegar a la cocina saqué un vaso de los gabinetes y lo llené con agua tomándola despacio mientras me sentaba en la isleta de la cocina y peinaba mis cabellos hacia atrás. Hacía dos meses que había visto a Edward en el memorial, dos meses en los cuales me había reunido con el dos o tres veces por semana y hablábamos de su pasado, un pasado donde yo no existía…

—_Hoy soñé con Marie, creo que era ella, aún no puedo ver su rostro, pero sé que era muy hermosa. Sabes, creo que le pedí matrimonio una vez —mi corazón quedó inmóvil antes de entrar a mi boca, estábamos reuniéndonos en la misma cafetería en donde nos habíamos visto por primera, vez hacía dos meses—. Recuerdo que le dije que roncaba y que le salía baba de su boca pero eso era falso —mi respiración se hizo rápida—, también recordé que amaba verla dormir… son sensaciones bonitas. ¿Qué más sabes de ella y no me has contado?_

_Tragué la porción de pastel que tenía en la boca. _

—_Te he contado todo lo que sé —mentí una vez más._

—_Si me conocías tan bien como dices, ¿por qué no sabes nada de mi prometida?_

—_Después de los ataques, a muchos nos reubicaron, a otros, simplemente nos despidieron y muchos no quisimos volver a trabajar en donde lo hacíamos. Ese fue mi caso y supongo que el de Marie también. Yo perdí contacto con ella y la verdad, no quería saber nada de esas torres._

—_Cierto tu esposo murió allí —musitó en voz baja._

—_Sip —mentiras, mentiras y más malditas mentiras._

.

.

—Mami… —Vanessa entró a la cocina tallándose sus ojitos— soñé con papá —dijo acercándose a mí.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y la senté en mis piernas.

— ¿Qué soñaste amor? —Le pregunté tratando de no llorar.

—Papito dijo que él buscaría la manera de estar siempre con nosotros y que me quiere mucho —di un beso en el tope de sus cabellos—. ¿Jazz se quedó a dormir?

¿Qué podía responderle a mi hija?

—Sí amor, estaba cansado y preferí que no condujera su moto tan tarde.

—Mami —Ness me miró con sus ojitos verdes como los de su padre, a veces eran de un extraño color verde claro y otras tan oscuros e intensos como ahora—, Salem dice que cuando un hombre y una mujer duermen en la misma cama es porque quieren hacer hermanitos.

—A veces un hombre y una mujer solo duermen en la cama. —Hacía más de dos meses que eso era lo que Jasper y yo hacíamos dormir, ya ni siquiera lo besaba.

—Fiuu… —mi nena se pasó una mano por la frente, aliviada—. Yo no quiero hermanitos, con Ian es suficiente —sonreí.

—A la cama bebé —dije levantándola de mis piernas—. Mañana hay escuela.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo mami? Puedes cantarme la nana que papi te cantaba cuando no podías dormir.

Asentí mientras tomaba la mano de mi hija y caminábamos hasta su cuarto, la acomodé entre las colchas y caminé hacia Ian, su cabeza estaba colgando de la cama así que lo acomodé y arropé antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—Ven mami… —susurró mi bebé así que caminé hacia ella—. Anda cántame la canción que papá te cantaba cuando no podías dormir.

Suspiré audiblemente recordando la primera vez que él me cantó esa canción

_Flash Back…._

— _¿Qué sucede? —dijo él con voz soñolienta cuando me desperté sobresaltada de la cama—. Ven aquí —extendió sus brazos, me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta llegar a él, la isleta de la cocina estaba llena de apuntes y solo la luz de una lamparita lo iluminaba._

—_No debes estudiar así… Puede afectar tu visión —dije acariciando sus mejillas._

—_Si enciendo la luz, no podrás dormir —hacía dos semanas que me había venido a vivir con él a su departamento. Era un pequeño un loft, de una sola habitación y un baño; la cocina se separaba por la isleta de la cocina, estábamos esperando que los señores Robinson desocuparan el departamento de abajo para mudarnos._

—_Voy a comprarme un antifaz para dormir, ¿te falta mucho? —pregunté viendo sus ojeras. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y debíamos levantarnos a las cinco para ir a las torres._

—_No mucho. En una hora más acabaré —me dijo con una sonrisa._

—_En una hora más tendremos que irnos a trabajar._

—_Debo hacerlo, este es el último examen de mi semestre y ese maldito —lo miré mal—, es un maldito de verdad nena y me tiene mala… no quiero darle motivos para que me repruebe, pero tú sí puedes ir a dormir amor —besó mi frente—. Anda, ve. Yo termino aquí y me recuesto contigo._

_Caminé hasta la cama y me recosté, pero no podía dormir. Me movía de un lado para otro. Minutos después, Edward apagó la lamparilla y fue hasta la cama atrayéndome a su pecho._

— _¿Por qué despertaste?_

—_Soñé con mis padres, pero no tiene importancia._

— _¿Estás segura?_

—_Sí._

—_Bueno, ya estoy aquí, es mejor aprovechar las horas que quedan antes que nos estemos durmiendo en cualquier esquina._

—_Ya no puedo dormir —me aferré a su pecho y él me dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza._

— _¿Y si te canto? —alcé la vista para mirarlo a pesar de la oscuridad—. A ver mi pequeña, no soy Michael Jackson, pero me doy mis mañas —sonreí—. ¿Quieres o no? —asentí—. A ver… había una canción que mamá me cantaba antes de morir, me gustaba mucho y me hacía dormir —acarició mi brazo y yo acomodé mi cabeza mejor, en su pecho, preparándome para escucharlo cantar—. Yo te quiero enseñar un fantástico mundo, ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar —volvió a besarme—. Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas ven princesa y déjate llevar a un mundo ideal. _

—Un mundo ideal, un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir como vivir —sorbí mi nariz, los recuerdos me estaban matando—, sin nadie que lo impida. Un mundo ideal que nunca pude imaginar. Donde ya comprendí que junto a ti el mundo es un lugar para soñar. —Para cuando terminé la canción, Vanessa ya estaba dormida, pero Ian me miraba con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas—. No mis hijos maldita sea —besé el tope de la cabeza de Vanessa justo cuando mi pequeño derramaba su primera lágrima, corrí a su cama y lo abracé fuertemente

—Tú amas a papá, ¿verdad mami? Es por eso que no vas a casarte con Jasper, nunca —abracé a la copia al carbón de mi único amor—. Yo quiero a Jasper, pero no como un papito, él es más como un amigo, pero quiero que tú seas feliz… yo no quiero que llores más, mami —me abrazó llorando.

Y quería morirme, escuchar su sollozo eran mil veces más doloroso que cuando Edward nos dejó.

—Shss, ya bebé, no llores —cuánto tiempo estuve arrullando a mi pequeño caballerito, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba consiente, era que estaba confundiendo a mis hijos y esto no podía seguir así.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté muy temprano y preparé los almuerzos de los cuatro. Jazz salió minutos después revolviéndose el cabello y bostezando, estaba vestido para ir al hospital.

—Es temprano —dijo acercándose a la isleta de la cocina, le serví una taza de café —. No volviste a la cama anoche.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Jazz llevó la taza a su boca.

—Te escucho —trató de tomar mis manos pero las alejé y el suspiró sonoramente.

—Los chicos han estado haciendo preguntas —empecé buscando las palabras correctas.

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Preguntas, he estado pensando toda la noche y considero que lo mejor es que no te quedes a dormir aquí.

—Eso es una tontería, lo mejor es que nos casemos y seamos una familia.

—No puedes pedirme eso Jasper y no vamos a hablar de lo mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Que Edward recupere la memoria y dejarnos a todos atrás?

— ¡Es tu amigo!

— ¡Fue mi amigo! —gritó.

—No grites, no quiero que suceda lo de aquella vez —dije enojada—. Deberías tratar de ayudarlo a hacer algo, pero ni siquiera quieres verlo.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a ayudar a mi enemigo? Ese hombre quiere robarse a mi familia y tú pretendes que tomemos el té —farfulló furioso.

—No tienes que verlo así…

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que vea al hombre que me está robando a la mujer que amo? ¡Y a mis hijos!

— ¡No son tus hijos!

La cara de Jasper se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor.

—Quizás no es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas, pero he sido yo el que ha estado allí para ellos Isabella… No lo olvides, he sido yo el que ha estado allí, incluso cuando tú no los querías.

—_Míralos bonita —decía Jazz con los bultitos en sus brazos._

—_Llévatelos —dije girando mi cara._

—_Isabella…_

— _¡No quiero verlos!_ _—grité._

—_Ellos te necesitan._

— _¡Y yo necesito a Edward! —dije llorando—. A Edward… y él no está —con el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper entregar los dos bultitos a una enfermera._

—_Ellos no tienen la culpa —dijo acariciando mi cabello, me encogí en posición fetal—. Son hermosos y el varón se parece tanto a Edward, tienen el mismo color de cabello y la niña, ver los ojos de esa pequeña es…_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate y vete! No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie, déjame sola… ¡sola!_

— _¡Estás siendo una chiquilla imbécil! No la mujer de mi mejor amigo —me movió hasta que lo miré a los ojos—. ¿Crees que Edward está muy feliz de que desprecies a sus hijos? ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa y te necesitan! Es el tercer día de vida que tienen y aún no saben lo que es un abrazo de su madre. ¡Maldición Isabella! Si no reaccionas, Servicios Sociales se los llevarán y ¿quieres que los hijos de mi amigo crezcan separados teniendo a una madre fuerte como tú? Edward te odiaría si pudiera verte —sus palabras me calaron hondo y me abracé a él llorando como nunca. Esas dos personitas, eran lo único que me quedaba de Edward._

— _¿Cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir sin él? ¿Por qué lo declararon muerto? ¿Por qué no lo buscaron Jasper? ¿Por qué tenía que morirse? —Mis lágrimas empapaban la bata de mi amigo—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo sola? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

—_No estarás sola… yo estoy aquí, yo estaré aquí siempre…_

_._

.

.

—Jasper…

—Tú tomaste tu decisión Isabella y yo voy a respetarla, pero eso no significa que no luche por mi familia —dijo con voz gruesa, dejando la taza de café en la isleta y caminando hacia la puerta —. Y sí, quizás ese es el cuerpo de mi amigo, pero no es él, al parecer… tú eres la única que no quiere entenderlo —sin más salió del departamento.

No iba a llorar, mis hijos no me verían llorando una vez más.

.

.

.

Ian estuvo callado todo el tiempo que estuvimos de camino a la escuela, mientras Vanessa parloteaba lo que quería que Santa Claus le regalara, una muñeca Barbie Veterinaria.

—Mike dijo que Santa no existe —dijo Ian pagado de sí mismo.

—Mike es un mentiroso —Vanessa le sacó la lengua—. ¿Cierto mami que sí existe?

—Sí existe mi amor —mi nena me dio un beso antes de volver a sacarle la lengua a su hermano e irse corriendo a su salón de clases.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Ian, mirándome con sus ojos azules buscando algo diferente en mí— y lo sabes…

Me acuclillé frente a él.

—Sip, pero tu hermanita aún vive en su mundo de princesas y tú, como el caballero que eres, tienes la llave para que nadie estropeé ese mundo, es tu deber que ella siga siendo una princesa —besé su mejilla.

—Ma, aquí no, —se limpió con su saco—. En casa puedes besarme todo lo que quieraspero aquí… Eve me está mirando —dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos negros que lo miraba desde una esquina—. Cuidaré que Nessie siga siendo una bebé y tú, no vuelves a darme un beso en la escuela, ¿trato?

—Hecho —mi hijo extendió su mano antes de escupir sobre ella.

—Pacto de babas —dijo con su sonrisa hermosa.

—Eres grande para un beso, pero no para algo tan asqueroso como eso —bromeé.

—Anda mami, pacto de babas o no hay trato —dijo serio miré alrededor antes de escupir en mi mano y sellar "el pacto".

.

.

.

El día estuvo muy tranquilo. Para la hora del almuerzo, me senté junto con Rose y Bree en la cafetería.

—Esta mañana te vi hacer algo asqueroso y anti ético —dijo Rose fingiendo un escalofríos.

—No sé quien diablos le dijo que los pactos de babas eran indestructibles —piqué la ensalada con el tenedor y me llevé un trozo de lechuga a la boca.

—Diego piensa lo mismo, así que declaro a mi hijo culpable —dijo Bree entre risas.

Sentí mi celular vibrar.

_Cuento los minutos para que hablemos, hoy estoy en casa. La cabeza me ha estado matando literalmente…_

_Te quiero A._

Contesté...

_Si te sientes muy mal, es mejor que no vaya hoy. Yo también te am —borré— te quiero… Isabella_

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando él me contestó

_Por favor, ven…A._

_Allí nos vemos en dos horas… Isabella._

_Pdta.: Tómate una pastilla y trata de descansar._

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón me llegó otro texto.

_Alice dice que ya no debo tomar más pastas, excedí la cantidad de analgésicos por hoy, estoy seguro que si vienes y hablamos me sentiré mejor. Además, he convencido a All para que tome ese trabajo que le ofrece el doctor Denali y estoy solo, Quil te dejará pasar… te espero. A._

Guardé el celular y me dispuse a dar mi clase de dividendos. En la tarde dejé a los mellizos en sus respectivas clases extracurriculares y caminé hasta llegar a casa de Edward.

Tan pronto llegué, saludé a Quil y subí hasta el quinto piso donde Edward vivía.

Él abrió la puerta con su espectacular sonrisa tenía un par de vendas alrededor de su cabeza

—Si te sientes mal puedo venir mañana —le dije cuando me invitó a pasar.

—Mañana los mellizos no tienen actividad extra curricular y te verías muy liada con ellos. Yo estoy bien, de verdad. Alice a veces exagera… —caminó perdiéndose por un par de puertas y a los segundos salió de ella con un par de latas de refresco y unas galletas de chocolate—. No es café y torta, pero puede amenizar nuestra conversación. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Normal, hice un examen sorpresa y varios están muy mal en multiplicación y división.

—Te odiarán.

—Seguro, pero deben aprender que las matemáticas no son un juego.

—Nop, son para personas locas… matemáticas —bufó, recordándome aquella conversación que habíamos tenido cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

Estuvimos hablando de su carrera, de mi trabajo. Con el paso de las semanas me había acostumbrado a verlo sin la prótesis y, aunque al principio había sido muy duro, había entendido que lo importante era que él estaba vivo, desmemoriado y sin una pierna, pero mientras hay vida hay esperanza dice un refrán y yo me agarraba a este, a toda costa.

Cerca de las cuatro y media me levanté porque debía buscar a los mellizos. Justo cuando me levanté, mi celular cayó al suelo y ambos nos agachamos para recogerlo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron separados por centímetros y entonces no pude contenerme. Mi mano acarició su mejilla mientras él acercaba su rostro, sus labios tan tibios y suaves como los recordaba hicieron contacto con los míos, dándome ese beso que yo había esperado por once largos años.

.

.

.

Y ahora... Muxchas gracias por sus Revs chicas por falta de tiempo no contesto pero si los leo todos ojala pudiera responder desde el cel pero no puedooooo Gracias mil gracias a mi bella Jo por corregir mis errores

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

.

.

.

No supe cómo actuar, hasta que la primera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Todos estos años llorando y sufriendo en silencio, todos valían la pena en este momento. Cuando sus labios tan dulces —como los recordaba—, se movían entre los míos. Lento, sin prisas…

—Anthony —me separé de él, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

—Bella —él lucia apenado—, yo…yo..

—Shsss —coloqué mis dedos en sus labios.

—Yo no quise… —y eso me partió el corazón. Con la fuerza que no tenía, llevé mi mano a mis ojos quitando las lágrimas.

—No ha pasado nada Anthony —dije tratando de sonreír pero solo fue una mueca la que adornó mi rostro—. Yo debo irme, los niños están por salir.

—Sí, yo...

—Por favor, no te disculpes más —acaricié su mejilla—. ¿Nos vemos el Lunes? —pregunté sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos

—Sí, el Lunes tengo un examen —señaló los libros en la isleta del la cocina. Sonreí al recordar lo que fue nuestra isleta cada vez que él necesitaba estudiar.

Suspiré lentamente y me levanté del sofá.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó él, cuando yo iba a salir.

—Estaré con los niños, es fin de semana —sonreí—. Nos vemos el lunes —salí del departamento y me recosté en una de las paredes del pasillo.

_Dios, ayúdame a no contarle la verdad._

Me dije mientras llevaba mis dedos a mis labios recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado minutos antes. Caminé hacia el ascensor, mis labios picaban y mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa. La campanilla sonó avisándome que el ascensor había llegado, caminé para entrar sin darme cuenta que alguien venía saliendo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Alice me veía con una expresión entre enojada y fastidiada.

—Edward me dijo que viniera… Igual, ya me voy —No quería discutir y ella traía una muy mala vibra.

—Anthony —replicó mirándome desafiante.

—No quieras tapar el sol con un dedo Alice, su nombre es Edward.

—Escúchame bien, he pasado años cuidando al hombre que está allí como para que tú…

— ¿Para qué yo me lo robe? —dije irónica—. Mira Alice los mismos años que tú llevas cuidándolo, yo llevo llorándolo. Ese hombre es mío y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esté donde le corresponde. A mi lado y al lado de sus hijos y eso ni tú ni nadie lo va impedir —pasé a su lado entrando a la cabina.

—Te dije que jugaríamos limpio y tú no estás cumpliendo con tu parte —bufó.

Me giré completamente mirándola sin entender.

—Alice —de verdad no quería pelear, no quería arruinar el momento que había vivido—, yo no sé de que hablas, yo soy su prometida y…

—Eras, Isabella o fuiste su prometida. No voy a permitir que lo quieras confundir.

— ¿Confundir? —Me pasé la mano por la cabeza—. ¡Dios Alice! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí no contarle quien soy, no decirle que tenemos dos hijos?

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? ¿Que se haga cargo de ellos? ¡Él no está en condiciones para hacerlo!

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

—He mantenido a mis hijos muy bien yo sola, pero necesitan un padre…¡Necesitan a su padre! Estoy haciendo esto con calma y créeme no es fácil. Así que voy a decirte una cosa y solo te la diré esta vez: he pasado años sufriendo al creer que el amor de mi vida había quedado debajo de los escombros del Word Trade Center, como para dejarlo ir ahora que lo tengo —presioné el botón para irme, sobre todo por la hora que era, pero antes de entrar al elevador me giré mirándola fijamente —. No pienso jugar limpio.

—Es bueno saberlo Isabella —dijo colocando sus brazos en los infrarrojos del ascensor, evitando así que la puerta se cerrara—. Yo también llevo muchos años sufriendo por ese hombre, para que tú, de buenas a primeras, quieras quedarte con él. Es bueno que dejes las cartas sobre la mesa porque yo tampoco pienso jugar limpio. —Sonreí, sabía que ella no iba a hacerlo.

—Ok, pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo le harás para que él deje de verme? ¿Sabes Alice? Edward sigue siendo el mismo aunque no lo parezca, él va recordar todo algún día y veremos qué es más fuerte, si la gratitud que siente porque lo hayas cuidado o el amor que sentíamos antes de que todo esto pasara.

—Yo soy su presente… Su futuro —dijo sin vacilación.

—No hay presente y futuro sin un pasado, ahora deja que el ascensor se cierre tengo dos hijos que cuidar.

—No lo dejaré ir sin pelear —dijo quitando las manos de los infrarrojos.

—Entonces esto es una guerra —expresé mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Salí del edificio rápidamente llamando un taxi. Afortunadamente, llegue a tiempo para recoger a los niños.

.

.

.

El sábado empezó muy bien. Estaba en mi habitación con Vanessa e Ian viendo Phineas y Ferb mientras terminábamos de despertar.

— ¿Hacemos Hot Cakes para desayunar? —pregunté a mis ángeles acariciando sus cabezas.

— ¿Podemos ponerles miel mami? —dijo Ian. Mi chiquitín tenía la mirada pícara y encantadora de su padre.

— ¿Y chocolate? —Vanessa me dio una gran sonrisa.

Negué recordando la primera vez que había visto la extraña combinación de chocolate, mantequilla y miel en Hot Cake.

.

.

— _¿Qué haces? —Edward se acercó abrazándome por la cintura desde la espalda._

— _Desayuno —dije tartamudeando._

— _¿Puedo colocarles miel y chocolate? —preguntó mirando cómo volteaba el panquee._

—_Es desayuno, no postre…_

— _¿Y no puede ser un desayupostre?— colocó su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello._

—_No —respondí tajante._

—_Eres mala —hizo un puchero gracioso que pude ver gracias a la tapa del microondas. Me giré mirándolo fijamente con la espátula en mi mano._

—_Soy muy… —no me dejo continuar, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y sus fuertes manos me alzaban de las caderas—. Edw… —susurré mientras sentía que me levantaba._

—_Amo como se ven mis camisas en tu cuerpo princesa, te juro que botaré cada uno de tus camisones solo por verte así de sexy —sus labios descendieron por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis pechos—. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo… —succionó uno de mis pechos y mis manos se afianzaron a su , mientras él me dejaba sobre la isleta de la cocina._

_La ropa voló por el aire, mientras se ubicaba en mi entrada y me penetraba lentamente. Mis piernas se ciñeron a su cintura, sintiendo de manera profunda cada una de sus suaves estocadas. Hacer el amor con Edward era lo más perfecto en mi vida, sus palabras suaves, su mirada dulce y sus tímidas envestidas, siempre me trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, mi cuerpo se tensionó a tal punto que llegué al paraíso en un par de minutos._

—_Te amo —dije con la voz entrecortada, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho._

_Sus manos tomaron mi rostro mientras nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro. _

—_Yo te amo mucho más, tanto… que no hay palabras para describirlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida __Bella__ —me dio un beso—. Prométeme que si algún día, mi mano resbala de la tuya, me agarrarás así sea de los dedos. Prométeme princesa que nunca me dejarás, alejarás o me dejarás solo… prométemelo._

—_Te lo juro, te amo._

—Mami —Ian tocó mi brazo—, ¿vas a hacer los hot cakes?

—Sí mi amor, voy a hacer los hot cake y podrán ponerle miel y chocolate —respondí la pregunta silenciosa de Vanessa.

Después de comer el desayupostre, como él y luego mis hijos lo habían bautizado, mandé a los chicos a bañarse, Ian estaba en el baño de invitados mientras Vanessa en el de mi cuarto cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

—Bueno —dije sin reconocer el número.

—Isabella… —dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea—. Soy Anthony.

—Anthony —mi voz tenía que mostrar asombro—, ¿qué sucede? —Su voz se escuchaba desesperada—. Necesito verte… por favor, necesito verte.

—Estoy en casa, con los chicos y…

— ¿Puedo ir? Por favor ,Bella —estaba empezando a asustarme —. Por favor...

— ¿Tienes donde anotar?

—Estoy en un taxi, pero dime. Quizás mi memoria pasada esté borrada pero recuerdo perfectamente bien una dirección.

Le di mi dirección y fui a mi habitación, Nessie ya estaba cambiándose, le di un beso antes de entrar al baño y darme una ducha rápida, un par de vaqueros, unas botas bajas y un sweater sencillo, até mi cabello en una coleta alta y coloqué un poco de brillo en los labios.

Los chicos estaban en la sala del departamento cuando salí.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Ian preguntó colocándose una chamarra.

—Verán niños…

—Mamá prometiste llevarnos —mi hijo se cruzó de brazos con una mueca en su rostro.

—No sé porque quieren ir allí —dije atrayéndolo a mí y besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Porque el día del aniversario había mucha gente —reclamó mi pequeño caballerito.

—Me ha llamado un amigo.

— ¿Jazzy? —Vanessa preguntó—. No ha venido hace mucho mami.

—Es cierto... ¿Mami te peleaste con Jazz? — interrogó Ian.

Estaban muy preguntones el día de hoy, iba a responder su pregunta cuando el timbre se escuchó

— ¡Yo voy! —Ian se escabulló mientras corría en dirección a la puerta.

—Buenas. ¿Estará Isabella, caballerito?

—Tú eres el señor del Memorial —dijo Ian—. ¿Para qué buscas a mi mamá? —Su pie empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos contra el piso.

—Soy su amigo, le dije que vendría —contestó Edward.

—Anthony —dije llegando tras el Ian que me miró entrecerrando sus ojitos.

— ¿Él es tu amigo? —Mi machito posesivo y celoso salió a flote.

—Hola —Vanessa apareció tras mis piernas—. Soy Vanessa. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Claro princesita —Edward dejó su bastón en el suelo antes de acuclillarse frente a mi pequeña.

—Niños… —los llamé—. ¿Por qué no van con Bree un momento mientras yo hablo con Anthony? —les di una suave sonrisa.

—Pero ibas a llevarnos —Ian hizo un puchero—. ¡Lo prometiste! —dijo enojado.

—Amor…

—Tú siempre cumples tus promesas —colocó sus brazos en jarra.

—Si van a salir —Edward me miro—. Yo no quiero molestar.

Suspiré.

—Hagamos una cosa. Hablaré con Anthony media hora, pueden ir con Bree o ir a ver caricaturas y después los llevaré al Memorial.

Mi bebé hermoso, me abrazó por la cintura.

—Está bien mami… media hora. 30 minutos —señaló su reloj de Ben10—. 1800 segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, ¿trato?

—Trato. —Vi como mi hijo iba a escupir su mano.

—Ian —lo tomé de la mano antes de que lo hiciera—. Siempre cumplo mis tratos.

—Sabes que hay que sellarlos sino, puedes incumplirlo.

— ¿Si lo sellamos con un beso?

—Voy a ver tele, ¿vamos Nessie? —dijo mi hijo tomando de la mano a su hermana y caminando hasta la habitación. Sonreí, Ian estaba en esa etapa de la vida "_No me gustan los besos de mi mamá_".

Invité a Edward a seguir y sentarse en el sofá, mientras sacaba del refrigerador un par de Coca-Colas.

—Lamento haber venido así —recibió la lata y la destapó.

—Tranquilo, te escuchas mejor ahora de lo que te escuche por teléfono —coloqué mi mano en su pierna—. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ha ocurrido?

—He peleado con Alice —suspiró—. Ayer, cuando llegó del hospital donde le había dicho el doctor Carlisle que podían darle trabajo, estuvo rara pero yo me dediqué a estudiar y no le presté mucha atención. Esta mañana discutimos cuando le dije que habías ido al departamento y luego yo… —se quedo callado—. Tuve dos recuerdos.

Mi corazón empezó una carrera frenética.

—En uno estabas tú —recostó su espalda en el sofá—. Estoy tan confundido Isabella —me miró a los ojos, su par de gemas verdes se notaban muy preocupados — ¿Tú de verdad me conoces Isabella? —inquirió bajando la mirada—. Digo, tú…¡Dios!...

Maldita zorra… dije para mí misma.

—Sabes que esa pregunta me ofende —me levanté del sofá—. He estado ayudándote estos tres meses y tú...

—Es que Alice dice —soltó él, yo lo miré encarando una ceja—. Alice dice que… plvídalo — pasó las manos por sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué dice Alice, Anrthony?

—Ella dice que tú puedes estarme tomando el pelo y que no puedo estar seguro que todo lo que me dices es verídico, ya que si fuésemos tan amigos, yo debería al menos recordarte o mínimo haber recordado algo. —Se levanto del sofá—. Cualquier maldita cosa, ¡pero sigo en blanco!

Lo dicho, ¡es una maldita Zorra!

—Dices que estaba en uno de tus recuerdos —lo miré desde el sofá—. Eso debe decirte algo.

—Sí, te vi jugando con unos niños mientras yo sostenía una cámara.

Recordé claramente ese día.

.

.

_._

— _¿Podrías dejar eso? —le dije fingiendo enojo._

—_Es mi hora libre y quiero hacer lo que más me gusta —dijo disparando la cámara._

—_Edward, por favor._

— _¿Qué pasa preciosa? Déjame disfrutar de dos de mis tres grandes pasiones. ¿Sabes que me haría completa y absolutamente feliz?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

—_Salir de aquí, que ambos trabajemos en un hospital y que yo pueda tomarte fotos todo el tiempo, tú sabes mis tres amores: tú, mi cámara y mi arte._

—_Estás loco._

—_Por ti, sí —sonrió ladeadamente. Sabía el efecto que tenía esa sonrisa en mí—. Carga a aquel niño —señaló a Cristopher, un pequeño de dos años hijo de una recepcionista de una empresa de arquitectura—. Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño —dijo describiendo a Cris. Cuando lo cargué, él enfocó la cámara y tomó la foto, lo vi mirar en la pantalla y yo dejé a Cristopher en la piscina de pelotas antes de caminar hacia a él._

— _¿Qué pasó, no te gusto la foto?_

—_Quedó perfecta —dijo pasándome la cámara—. Cuando tengas nuestro hijo quiero que sea como este y tú te verás adorable con él._

_._

.

.

—Cuando le dije a Alice que debía hablarte de mis dos recuerdos, ella se puso histérica —negó con la cabeza—. Dijo muchas cosas y luego dijo que yo estaba confiando ciegamente en ti y quién sabía si tú no me estabas engañando. No lo haces, ¿verdad Isabella?

Mi corazón se encogió al ver su rostro, se veía tan perdido que quise contarle todo.

—Tú nunca me vas a mentir, ¿verdad? Me vas ayudar a buscar a Marie y si ella tiene una familia consolidada, yo no le hablaré. Solo quiero saber si ella es feliz.

No, No soy feliz, solo quiero ser feliz contigo. Quería gritar. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pones en esta prueba?

— ¿Bella? —Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis manos—. Prométeme que estás contándome todo lo que sabes de mí, nunca me ocultarás nada —se veía como un niño indefenso.

—Te lo juro, te diré todo lo que se de ti. —Sí, iba a decírselo. No hoy, no mañana… pero lo haría.

— ¿Y me ayudarás a buscar a Marie?

¡Estoy frente a ti!, quería gritarle pero solo asentí.

—Gracias —me abrazó—. Muchas gracias Serena/Bella, por no engañarme, no sé como era antes, pero odio la mentira y el engaño.

—Antes eras igual —sonreí —. Me dijiste que tuviste dos recuerdos.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres contarme el otro?

—Iba en un coche rojo en el asiento trasero e iban dos señores, chocamos con algo… me golpeé muy fuerte. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Tus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, no sé mucho de eso, casi nunca hablabas de ello, tenías siete u ocho años cuando eso sucedió.

—Sabes, a veces siento… no sé, como que me… Como que conoces tanto, parece que hubieses sido mi novia —yo bajé la cabeza.

— ¿Fuiste mi novia isabella? —Sus ojos se abrieron—. No me digas que te dejé por Marie, que te puse el cuerno o algo así —se levantó soltando mis manos.

Sonreí.

—Ya te lo dije, fuimos muy buenos amigos y compartimos departamento un tiempo, ¿has recordado algo más? Digo, cuando llegaste al edificio, ¿se te hizo conocido algo?

—No detallé el edificio. ¿Tendría que recordarme algo?

—Viviste aquí hace ya algún tiempo.

—No, no lo recuerdo. Para ser honesto, es como si fuese la primera vez que estoy aquí —dijo mirando la pared de fotos, la gran mayoría eran de los mellizos y una que otra de Jasper.

— ¿Tu esposo? —dijo señalando una foto el cumpleaños número cinco de los niños. Estábamos Drew y yo con ellos cargados.

—No, Edward murió en los atentados, los gemelos aún no nacían —suspiré—. No tengo fotos de él.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo verlas me hacía daño, eliminé todas las imágenes que tenía suyas, pero nunca pude sacarlo de aquí —señale mi cabeza—, ni de acá —coloqué la mano en mi corazón.

—Tuvo que haber sido muy duro.

—Lo fue…

—Mi pobre Marie debió haber sufrido lo mismo… ¡Dios! si tan solo pudiera recordar.

—No te fuerces Anthony —yo me moría por besarlo, acaricié su mejilla y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

— ¡1800 segundos! —Gritó Ian, haciendo que nos alejáramos abruptamente

—Puedo… ¿puedo acompañarlos? —dijo tímidamente. Miré a Ian que estaba frente a mí y a Vanessa que asomaba su cabecita por el marco de la puerta.

Mi bebe se encogió de hombros y Ness asintió con su cabecita, Anthony les caía bien.

.

.

.

Estuvimos un rato en el Memorial, Ian le contaba a la lápida con el nombre de su padre que en unas semanas sería Navidad, que él no había pedido nada pero que había sido un niño bueno y ya que su papá conocía a Diocito en persona y Diocito era el papá del niño Jesús; él quería saber si podían obsequiarle una consola nueva de Xbox 360 ya que Ben lo ponía jugar siempre de segundo y él quería una en casa para enseñar a Vanessa, lo decía en susurros tratando de que yo no lo escuchara.

Solo esperaba que cancelaran el bono navideño, entre la nueva Barbie de Vanessa y el juguetito del carrito, sumado con la ropa navideña, iba tener que recortar parte de la compra en el súper. Ness también se sentó a un lado de la piedra mientras tocaba con sus manitas el nombre de su papá y le decía lo que ella quería para navidad.

Edward había estado leyendo los nombres grabados en la piedra pero luego, había resoplado frustrado y se había sentado en una banca cercana.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Se sorprendió pero me abrazó de igual manera.

—Siempre vengo aquí y miro los nombres pero ninguno me parece familiar, ninguno me recuerda nada.

—No tenías muchas amistades en la torre.

— ¿Era un antisocial?

—No —sonreí—, tu jefe era un tirano que no te dejaba mucho para socializar. Además, tú trabajabas e ibas a la universidad, no tenías mucho tiempo libre.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Señaló a los niños. Vanessa tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Ian y mi niño seguía hablándole a la nada.

—Creo que hablan con su padre. Nunca los había traído pero hace un año hablé con ellos y les expliqué todo. Quisieron venir, el día que nos conocimos fue el primer año que venían.

— ¿Te duele estar aquí?

—Ya no…

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Porque Edward está ahora con nosotros —vi como Vanessa golpeaba a Ian en el brazo antes de venir a mí con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede amor?

—Ian esta molestándome, dice que no voy a recibir mi muñeca porque Santa no existe.

— ¡Ian! —lo llamé.

Mi hijo me dio la miradita de "_no quiebro un plato_" cuando yo sabía que había partido toda la vajilla.

—Es verdad mami —dijo levantándose del suelo.

—Santa traerá tu muñeca, porque tú eres una princesa —explicó Edward mirando a mi niña —. Y las princesas buenas tienen sus recompensas.

Mi nena sonrió antes de darle un gran abrazo,

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos a Central Park y comemos Hot dogs?, yo invito —dijo Edward cuando ya íbamos saliendo de la zona cero.

—Si mamita, ¿podemos? —Ness que iba agarrada de la mano de Edward, comenzó a dar saltitos hasta que asentí.

Llegar a Central Park fue rápido, aún no eran las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Qué te paso allí? —dijo Ian curioso cuando vio que Edward movía su prótesis subió un poco su pantalón y sacó la prótesis de su lugar.

— ¡Te desarmas! —gritó Nessie viendo, Edward rio con aquella sonrisa que yo tanto amaba. La que, con solo oírla, hacía que me olvidaba del rechazo de mis padres y de todos mis problemas; esa que me hacía sentir segura, siempre y cuando él estuviera conmigo.

—Es una prótesis, no me desarmo.

— ¿Y qué paso con tu piernita? —Mis hijos se habían bajado de sus sillas en donde esperaban sus Hot Dogs y ahora, miraban con asombro la extremidad de plástico.

—La perdí en un accidente hace ya unos años —una chica nos llevó los Hot dogs

— ¿Una foto de toda la familia? —alzó su cámara, iba a decir que no pero Edward asintió

Tomaron la foto y Edward me la cedió.

—Quédate tú con ella, quizás puedas colgarla en tu pared —quería llorar, una foto familiar. Suspiré fuertemente y me tranquilicé.

Estuvimos caminando por el parque mientras los niños corrían detrás de las ardillas. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, decidí que era hora de volver a casa.

—Podíamos haber venido solos Anthony —le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras—. Estás cansado y la prótesis esta maltratándote.

—Sí, ya debo cambiarla. Pero, yo te saqué de tu casa y mi corazón estará más tranquilo si los venía a dejar.

— ¿Quieres pasar y tomar un café conmigo? Los chicos se irán a ver televisión tan pronto lleguemos y en un par de horas más estarán como un par de troncos.

— ¿No será mucha molestia?

—No profesor Jirafales —sonreí y el rio conmigo.

—Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir al edificio en el que vivió Marie, quizás recuerde algo.

—Mamita dame las llaves yo abro —Ian arrebató mis llaves y subió corriendo las escaleras, Vanessa iba unos pasos delante de nosotros jugando con su muñeca Laila, muñeca que Edward le había comprado en un puesto artesanal.

— ¡Jazz! —gritó mi nena antes correr en dirección a Jasper y que él la alzara, dejándola colgada como una monito de su cuello y cintura.

— ¿Dónde está mami, princesa? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Esta con Tony! Ahh… allí —dijo mi nena señalándome. Jasper me miró, para luego ver a la persona que estaba a mis espaldas; sus ojos se abrieron y a través de ellos, pude ver el flechazo de dolor que causaba que _él_ estuviera allí conmigo, con los niños.

_._

_._

_._

_Pobre mi Jazz, como lo amo pobre mi nene… Pero estoy del lado de Bella, Edward y ella merecen una oportunidad_

_Ary_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

—Está con Tony. ¡Ah, ahí! —dijo mi nena, señalándome. Jasper me observó, para luego ver a la persona que estaba a mis espaldas. Sus ojos se abrieron y por ellos pude ver el flechazo de dolor que causaba que él estuviera ahí.

.

.

.

La mirada de Jasper pasó de mi cuerpo al del hombre detrás de mí. Por un momento, pude ver cómo su respiración se atoraba y cómo su piel se volvía más blanca de lo normal. Dio los pasos que nos separaban y extendió su mano hacia Edward.

—Jasper Whitlock —se presentó. Edward sonrió antes de estrechar su mano con fuerza.

—Anthony Platt —Jazz enarcó una ceja, girando la cabeza hacia mí—. Me pareces familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar? —mi cuerpo se tensó completamente.

—Soy doctor en el Medical Center. Quizá me has visto ahí.

— ¿Conoces al doctor Masen? —preguntó.

—Claro, el doctor Carlisle Masen es una eminencia —contestó Jasper—. ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

—Es mi doctor y es muy amigo de Alice, la chica que vive conmigo —se rascó la nuca.

— ¿Alice Brandon? —inquirió Jasper.

_¿De dónde conocía a la perra de Alice?_

—La misma… —respondió Edward.

—Ella entró ayer a laborar con nosotros. Es la jefa de las enfermeras —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jazz —Ian llegó, interrumpiendo a Jasper—. No sé qué le pasa a la antena de la televisión, no me deja enfocar el partido de fútbol. ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro, campeón —Jazz alborotó los cabellos de mi hijo—. Lo siento, mi hijo me necesita —mis ojos se abrieron cuando dijo que Ian era su hijo.

—Dale, tranquilo. Igual, yo ya me iba. Isabella, ya te dejé en casa, así que puedo irme más tranquilo.

—Te acompaño a tomar un taxi —musité, no muy convencida de quedarme ahí.

—No es necesario —respondió incómodo—. Tienes visitas y…

—Anthony, me quedaré más tranquila si sé que tomaste el taxi.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Ha sido un placer, Jasper —estrecharon sus manos.

—No te demores, bonita —dijo Jazz, antes que Ian lo arrastrara a la habitación.

Quise matarlo en ese momento, pero al mirar a Edward noté que seguía viendo todo normalmente. Bajamos en un absoluto silencio y para cuando llegamos a la avenida, finalmente habló.

—Me habías dicho que tu esposo había muerto en las torres —comentó en voz baja.

—_Desapareció _ese día —contesté rápidamente.

—Sin embargo, te casaste casi de inmediato —me llamó la atención el enojo en su tono de voz.

—No me he casado. Si te refieres a Jazz, él no es mi esposo y tampoco es el padre de los mellizos. Edward es su padre —solté de manera tajante. Dios era testigo de que lo que realmente quise decir en ese momento era: "Tú eres su padre".

— ¿Edward? —su voz mostró sorpresa.

En ese momento, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer…

— ¿Te recuerda algo ese nombre? —sentí esperanza. Si conseguía recordar el nombre, yo misma buscaría al doctor Masen y le explicaría todo.

—Lo escucho siempre en sueños. Al principio pensé que tal vez ese era mi nombre, pero gracias a Dios llegaste tú y me aclaraste todo —rio, pasando las manos por su rostro, mientras caminábamos en silencio hacia la avenida—. Perdón por lo de hace un momento.

No le entendí muy bien…

— ¿Sobre qué? —lo miré fijamente.

—Por la forma en que te hablé. Es que, bueno, entiendo que hayas querido seguir con tu vida, pero no inmediatamente después de la desaparición de tu esposo. Y pues... pensé que si quizás... —se veía nervioso—, quizás Marie también pensó que yo morí y ahora tiene un esposo e hijos. Mira, estoy divagando, no me prestes atención —sonrió, pero sabía que no era una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Tú crees que...?

—No quiero ni pensarlo —me cortó—, pero han pasado once años, Isabella. Ella pudo enamorarse otra vez y yo…

—Anthony —fue mi turno de interrumpirlo—, Marie te amaba; te adoraba. Y estoy segura que ella… que ella no se enamoró de nadie más.

Era cierto. A pesar de que estaba con Jazz, no sentía amor por él.

— ¿De verdad piensas eso? —sus ojos me pedían que dijera que sí.

—Estoy segura —afirmé, pues yo nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Edward tomó el taxi. Suspiré antes de devolverme al departamento. Cuando llegué, los niños y Jasper estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

— ¿Ian? ¿Vanessa? Ángela me ha dicho que preparó tarta de chocolate, por si quieren un pedazo —mentí. Antes de llegar, había pasado por la pastelería y había comprado la tarta. Le dije a Anguie que necesitaba unos minutos a solas con Jazz. Mis hijos se levantaron del sofá y salieron del departamento para ir con Ángela.

— ¡Se puede saber _qué _hacías con él! —atacó Jasper una vez cerré la puerta. Lo miré incrédula. Jasper nunca me había hablado así.

— ¿Perdón?

—No te hagas la tonta, Isabella. Fui bastante claro. ¿Qué hacías con Edward? ¿O debería decir… ¿Anthony? —dijo irónicamente.

—Bájale al tono, Jasper —alegué—. Lo que yo haga con mi vida no debe importarte a ti.

— ¡Soy tu novio, con un demonio! —explotó.

—Ex novio —zanjé de forma tajante.

— ¿En qué momento terminamos que yo no me di cuenta, Isabella? —ironizó.

—En el momento en que te dije que Edward estaba vivo —le expliqué, sin ánimos de pelear. Jasper mostró una sonrisa irónica y cruel.

— ¿No lo viste hace un momento? Isabella, el hombre que estaba ahí no era Edward Cullen… ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabe cuál es su jodido nombre!

— ¡Vete! —grité sin pensar. Su mirada se encontró con la mía

—Isabella, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Vete, Jasper. ¡¿Cómo pudiste decir que Ian y Vanessa son tus hijos?! —grité, bastante enojada.

— ¡Porque lo son! —gritó de vuelta—. Yo he dedicado mi vida a esos niños. No tienen que llevar mi sangre para amarlos como tal —su voz se quebró al final.

—Jasper... —caminé hacia él y acaricié su mejilla—, te quiero —mi voz se quebró—. Te quiero muchísimo y solo Dios sabe que sin ti no hubiese podido sobrevivir, pero él siempre estará aquí —señalé mi pecho.

Odiaba discutir con Jazz. Él siempre había sido mi apoyo y era mi mejor amigo.

—No puedes decir eso, bonita —susurró—. Íbamos a casarnos —su mirada atravesó la mía—. Te amo.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. No pude evitarlo y yo también empecé a llorar.

—Y yo lo amo a él, Jasper. Entiende, siempre ha sido él —la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su rostro me hizo sentir mal. El dolor en mi pecho se incrementó y sentí que me faltaba el aire—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... eres el amigo que…

— ¡No! —Jasper pasó las manos por su cabello y se alejó de mí—. Teníamos un futuro, amo a tus hijos, íbamos a casarnos... no puedes venir y arruinar todo. ¡Mucho menos por él! —se acercó a mí nuevamente—. ¡Reacciona, Isabella! ¿Qué te garantiza que él vuelva a ti? ¿Qué te garantiza que regrese? Yo fui su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera me reconoció. Quieres mandar todo al carajo por una persona que no sabe ni siquiera quién demonios es.

— ¡Yo sé quién es! —grité—. Él es Edward Cullen, el hombre que he amado toda mi vida, por el que creí morir, por quien lloré al creer que había muerto y que ha vuelto a mí, el padre de mis hijos... no hagas esto más difícil, Jazz —gemí.

—Yo no lo hago difícil, Isabella —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Eres tú. Y escúchame bien, porque no quiero repetirlo otra vez, no voy a alejarme. Quizá la sangre de Edward corre por las venas de esos niños, pero su padre soy yo y eso ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar —tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, llorando por mí, por Jazz y por Edward, quien era el menos culpable en todo este embrollo. Limpié mis lágrimas mientras recordaba mi vida y lo que hubiese sido de mí si Jazz no hubiese estado en ella.

_Flash Back…._

—_Hola, campeón —Jasper levantó a Ian de la cuna—. Mamá necesita dormir un poquito más —había escuchado a mi hijo llorar y había salido a verlo, pero Jazz ya estaba ahí. No había regresado a su casa, ya que Vanessa había tenido calentura—. Así que tienes el pañal sucio… ¡Ugh! ¿Qué comiste, caballerito? —le hablaba con tanta ternura que mi corazón se encogió un poco—. Voy a tener que hablar con tu mamá, no es normal que huela tan mal —se tapó la nariz mientras dejaba a mi hijo en el cambiador y soltaba las cintas del pañal—. ¿Qué estás comiendo? ¿Carne cruda? —se burló, al mismo tiempo que retiraba el pañal y pasaba una toallita húmeda por la colita de Ian. _

_»Eso es… ya estamos limpios —dijo orgulloso—. Que nadie diga que tu padrino no puede cambiar un jodido pañal —iba a reñirlo por su vocabulario—. ¡Oh, qué lindos pies tienes! —dijo abriendo sus piernitas. Estaba a punto de entrar y decirle que no hiciera eso, porque Ian solía… _

_Demasiado tarde… mi hijo disparó fijo sobre la cara de Jasper mientras reía_

— _¡Bebé malo! ¡Muy malo! —gimió entre risas. _

_Temía que Vanessa pudiera despertarse con tanto escándalo. La habíamos dejado en mi habitación, pues no queríamos que Ian se resfriara también. Jasper le colocó el pañal, aun riendo, antes de tomar una toalla y limpiarse la cara y parte de su camisa._

—_Ahora sí, estoy a salvo, aunque huelo a orín de bebé. ¿Cómo voy a ir a hacer guardia mañana, sin una camisa decente? —negó con la cabeza antes de pegar a mi bebé a su pecho. Ian reposó la cabecita en su hombro antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran._

_Caminé hasta mi habitación, revisé que Ness estuviese todavía dormida y abrí el closet, más específicamente la caja que tenía las cosas de Edward. Suspiré fuertemente cuando saqué la camiseta de aquella caja, pegándola a mi cuerpo e inhalándola fuertemente, buscando inútilmente su aromal. Había pasado un año desde el atentado, pero yo aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace días atrás._

_Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando vi a Jazz salir de la de los mellizos._

— _¿Qué haces todavía despierta, bonita? —preguntó, antes de caminar hacia mí._

—_Escuché llorar a Ian._

—_Estaba sucio, pero ya lo he limpiado y ahora está dormido._

—_Pero ahora tú estás sucio —señalé la mancha de pipí que había dejado mi hijo en su camisa._

—_No importa, voy a limpiarlo —volvió a sonreír y yo le extendí la camisa que llevaba en las manos._

—_Era de Edward —susurré._

—_Bells, yo…_

—_Úsala —me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia._

.

.

.

— Mami, ¿se fue Jazz? —Ian entró a casa, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Sonreí al ver que traía en su boca algo de la cobertura de chocolate de la torta.

—Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital —mentí—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Jugando con Bree a las muñecas. Diego salió con su papá y esas niñas querían que yo fuese el novio de sus barbies. Yo soy un hombre así que me vine antes se les ocurriera vestirme de nena —bufó—. Mami, vas a poder comprarme la consola de Xbox, ¿verdad? Di que sí, mami, por favor —suspiré, tendría que hacer un préstamo en la escuela.

—Claro que sí, mi vida —limpié la comisura de su boca y lo besé en la frente.

—Te amo, mami —dijo mi hijo, dándome un gran abrazo.

—Y yo a ti, bebé.

.

.

.

La navidad había llegado rápidamente. Vanessa recibió su set de muñecas e Ian estaba feliz con su nueva Xbox. El día que Edward había aparecido con la consola de videojuegos, quise morirme de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, él no aceptó mis negativas. Algunas veces jugaba con Ian y lo dejaba ganar; en otras, servía de niñero y cuidaba de las muñecas de mi hija. Él era un amor con los niños. Amaba verlo jugar ellos, porque así debería haber sido siempre. No obstante, odiaba cuando Jasper llegaba a verlos y ellos estaban jugando con Edward. La expresión de mi amigo era dolor puro y eso me dolía a mí también.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? Porque él no podía aceptar que mi único amor había sido Edward…

.

.

.

Tres meses habían pasado. Jasper visitaba a los niños regularmente, pero a mí no me hablaba y eso me lastimaba. Había días en los que me sentía sola y perdida, días en que necesitaba al amigo que me había sacado del agujero sin fondo. Pero no podía ser egoísta y buscar a Jazz para desahogarme. Ya tenía siete meses viéndome con Edward, pero su cabeza aún seguía siendo un lienzo en blanco y eso me frustraba mucho. Nos veíamos tres veces a la semana y algunos fines de semana, él iba al departamento. Mis hijos lo adoraban y él me decía que se sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

Aquel que dijo que la sangre llamaba estaba en lo correcto, porque en estos últimos meses los lazos entre mis hijos y su padre se habían cerrado, anudándose fuertemente.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó Edward, así que enfoque mi mirada en él—. Estás como ausente —sonrió—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Negué. Él se levantó de su silla, frente a mí, y se colocó en la que estaba a mi lado

—Estoy bien, solo algo cansada —murmuré, peinando mis cabellos con una mano.

— ¿Te parece si traemos a los niños de sus clases extracurriculares y luego los llevo a casa? —Edward había comprado un coche; un Volvo plateado, como él siempre había querido. Cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de que algún día pudiera recordar algo, llegaba y me sorprendía con cosas como este auto—. Además, debo decirle a mi querido competidor que este fin no podremos jugar.

— ¿No irás este fin de semana? —pregunté, un tanto… ¿decepcionada?

—Tengo que terminar de estudiar para el examen final de anatomía. Voy a estar bastante liado, así que me quedaré estudiando para poder sacar buenas calificaciones —su mirada se iluminó.

—Creo que decepcionarás a mi hijo. Estaba emocionado por terminar ese partido de FIFA 13, contigo.

— ¡Oh, solo será un día! Ese campeonato todavía está pendiente entre él y yo. No voy a dejarme ganar esta vez.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —dije con una sonrisa.

Él me miró fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, al verlo negar otra vez.

—Es que cuando te ríes se te iluminan los ojos, como a Ian y haces un mohín como el de Vanessa. Dices que tus hijos no se parecen a ti, pero tú eres tan hermosa, Isabella —su mano acarició mi mejilla y mi corazón empezó una carrera frenética—. Vamos, no quiero que se haga tarde.

El camino a la escuela de los chicos estuvo en silencio. Ian estaba loco por empezar el videojuego, pero cuando Edward le dijo que no podría ir, su ánimo decayó un poco. Aunque le prometió compensarlo y jugar un poco antes de irse a casa.

Llegamos al departamento y mis hijos subieron rápidamente. Vanessa quería mostrarle a Bree el nuevo paso de danza que había aprendido para la próxima obra en la que participaría, mientras que Ian necesitaba conectar la consola al televisor.

—Vas a malcriarlo —le dije a Edward, fingiendo enojo.

—Lo hago feliz —susurró, mientras subíamos las escaleras—. Solo será una hora.

Pero esa hora se había convertido en dos… y más tarde fueron tres. Para cuando acabaron el torneo, eran más de las nueve de la noche. El celular de Edward repiqueteaba sin cesar, pero él no le prestaba mucha atención. Sabía perfectamente quién era.

— ¡Te gané! —gritó mi hijo, haciendo el avioncito por toda la sala—. Acéptalo, Tony, el Barcelona es mejor equipo que el patético Real Madrid —añadió, haciendo una danza ridícula frente al televisor, mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

—Está bien, enano, lo acepto. El Barça es el mejor equipo del mundo —soltó un bufido, luego de decir eso y aprovechó que Ian se daba la vuelta para hacer un ademán con el dedo a un lado de su oreja, dándonos a entender que Ian estaba loco. Ness explotó a carcajadas, haciendo que su hermano se volteara.

— ¡Y Messi es mejor que Ronaldo! —gritó mi hijo—. Anda, dilo: Messi es el rey del Futbol.

— ¡Oh, no! Messi es solo un enano con suerte —reviró Edward.

—Creo que esta conversación no va acabarse nunca y cierto caballerito debe acompañar a su hermana al mundo de los sueños —decidí intervenir.

—Mamá… —gimoteó Ian—. Ya soy grande.

—Si no te vas a la cama voy a tener que decomisar esa consola —eso fue todo lo que necesité para demostrar quién tenía el poder ahora.

—Está bien —murmuró, ahora desganado—. No juegas limpio, ma' —se quejó.

—Soy tu mami. Nunca juego limpio —le mostré la lengua, para después darle un beso.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo Edward, levantándose del sofá—. Nos vemos la otra semana, quiero mi revancha.

—Te voy a volver papilla igual, Ronaldo.

—Vamos a ver, pulga —ambos se sacaron la lengua infantilmente.

Esperamos a que los niños entraran a su habitación y me giré hacia él.

—Te acompaño al coche.

—No, tienes que vigilarlos —dijo Edward, bastante alto.

—No somos bebés —respondió mi hijo, asomando su cabecita por el marco de la puerta.

—Los dos, al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a colocarse el pijama. Acompañaré a Anthony y regreso. Si no han hecho lo que les dije, tú —señalé a Ian—, olvídate del Xbox y tú —señalé a Vanessa, que jugaba con su muñeca—, te quedarás este fin encerrada en casa —mi hija dejó lo que hacía y corrió al baño, seguida de su hermano. Edward empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, conmigo detrás de él.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, mientras íbamos bajando las escaleras.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Me divierto mucho con ellos. Son… buenos niños —sonrió.

—Lo sé, se parecen mucho a su padre.

No pude evitar el recuerdo de lo que había pasado horas atrás en casa. Ian y Edward jugando a la Xbox, Edward ayudando a Vanessa a sostener su muñeca mientras ella la peinaba para un evento…

— ¿Oye, por qué lloras? —no me había dado cuenta de que una lágrima recorría mi mejilla hasta que Edward la limpió con uno de sus dedos—. No me gusta verte llorar, pequeña —ante el apodo cariñoso, no pude evitar que otra lágrima se deslizara. Edward me apretó a su cuerpo y sollocé en su pecho, respirando fuertemente para tratar de calmarme. Cuando me sentí mejor, me separé levemente—. ¿Mejor? —asentí, sin verlo a los ojos. Una de sus manos levantó mi rostro, tomándome de barbilla y conectando mis ojos con los suyos—. No me gusta verte llorar, odio cuando lo haces.

Me lamí los labios y su mirada pasó de mis ojos a mis labios. No supe cómo pasó, pero cuando quise reaccionar, sus labios se movían tan suavemente sobre los míos. Enredé mis manos a su cuello y presioné más nuestros labios. Pensé que iba a alejarse, pero en vez de eso, sus brazos rodearon más mi cintura, pegándome más a su pecho, subiendo la intensidad del beso y pidiendo acceso con su lengua a mi boca.

No se lo negué. Disfruté de su sabor, del latir de su corazón bajo mi tacto. Mi amor por él estaba tan intacto. No pensé… me dejé llevar por su beso fiero y demandante. Sin embargo, mis pulmones bramaron por aire y tuvimos que apartarnos. Edward juntó su frente a la mía, sin abrir los ojos y esperé un rechazo o una disculpa, como la última vez.

—Llevo meses queriendo besarte así —su declaración me dejó confundida—. Desde aquella vez que te besé en el departamento de Alice… tu sabor quedó impregnado en mi boca —estaba muda, literalmente, desorientada y no podía darle crédito a sus palabras—. No sé qué habrá sido de la vida de Marie… —mi corazón se apretó por su declaración—, pero yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin vivir y ya es hora de que lo haga —sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en los míos—. Me gustas Isabella… mucho.

.

.

.

.

llevo meses queriendo besarte asi... Al parecer a nuestro querido Ed le quedo gustando el anterior besito, gtracias a todas y a Jo por ayudarme a corregir

Ary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

Anonadada si no fuese porque sentía sus labios sobre los míos acariciándome tan tierna y pasionalmente, podría jurar que estaba en un sueño, un magnifico sueño en donde pensaba que estos últimos once años eran una pesadilla, me aterraba abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo se esfumara. Él había dicho "me gustas Isabella" antes de besarme otra vez y ahora, eran sus labios los que se mecían suavemente sobre los míos

Estática… esa era mi posición inicial pero luego, cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas y su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, lo atraje hacia mí otorgándole el permiso para que deslizara su lengua y jugara con la mía, me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos, retrocedí once años atrás cuando solo éramos él y yo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y Edward juntó su frente a la mía controlando su respiración, mis manos bajaron a su pecho sintiendo a través de la tela el desesperado palpitar de su corazón. El mío estaba igual, era como si hubiésemos estado en una carrera maratónica.

Me di cuenta que mi amor por él era exactamente igual que hacia once años atrás, Edward suspiró fuertemente antes de que sus manos tomaran mis mejillas dejando que sus ojos se conectaran con los míos.

— ¿Entonces? — murmuró—, ¿tienes que decirme algo?

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Estaba completamente muda…

Edward bajó su mirada al ver mi mutismo.

—Yo… yo de veras lo —coloqué mi mano es su boca… no quería eso.

—Por favor —pasé la lengua sobre mis húmedos labios—, no te disculpes esta vez. Por favor, creo que no podría soportarlo, solo… no sé qué decir.

— ¿Qué tal un sí? —murmuró acariciando mis mejillas.

—Un sí ¿a qué? —dije aún sin entender

—Un sí a mi propuesta silenciosa. Verás, no sé qué tan bien me fue en el pasado pero desde que desperté, es la primera vez que lo hago, no puedo decir que te amo —eso dolió—, pero me gustas Isabella y quiero que seamos más que amigos.

Él quería que yo fuese su… Lo miré fingiendo que aún no entendía.

Suspiró desganado.

—Tú sabes ser mi… — se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso y yo recordé que había hecho lo mismo la primera vez.

— _¿Está buena tu hamburguesa? —preguntó Edward después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca._

—_Genial, como todas las hamburguesas —dije mordiendo una pequeña porción, teníamos casi siete meses saliendo y me gustaba más de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. Cuando me pidió que saliéramos juntos, pensaba que hoy sería el gran día pero ya casi terminábamos nuestra comida y él aún no hablaba._

—_Mmm… si no te gusta podemos comer otra cosa, lo que quieras._

—_La hamburguesa está bien _—_dije encogiéndome de hombros._

— _¿Te parece si damos un paseo? _—_ Se removió nervioso en la silla._

—_Es tarde, mañana tenemos que trabajar._

—_Será corto, te lo prometo… — pidió como un niño pequeño, sonreí asintiendo._

_Salimos de McDonald's, media hora después estaba cerca de casa, así que le sugerí que me acompañase a ella. El camino fue bastante silencioso, Edward había metido sus manos en sus bolsillos y pateaba una piedra, mientras yo solo miraba al frente. Minuto a minuto mis esperanzas se evaporaban, divisé mi edificio y suspiré. El día, no sería hoy._

—_Gracias por acompañarme, Edward —dije frente a mi edificio._

—_De nada Bella. Nos vemos mañana para almorzar —asentí y me giré. Los ojos me picaban, me había hecho tantas ilusiones_—. _Bella… —su mano aferró mi muñeca y pestañeé alejando las lágrimas— yo nunca he sido muy bueno con esto… —rascó sus cabellos como pensando las palabras—. Verás… me gustas —su rostro se tiñó de rojo—. Me gustas mucho y bueno, yo… quiero saber si tú… ¿Tú sabes?_

— _¿Que debería saber? —El corazón tronaba mi pecho._

—_Isabella —bufó y tomó aire—. ¿Quieres ser mi… mi novia?_

_Si mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho en ese momento se detuvo abruptamente; no pensé, solo hice lo que había querido hacer en toda la noche: lo besé._

—Isabella… —Edward me llamó, sacándome de mis recuerdos— necesito una respuesta. —Se veía tan nervioso como aquella vez, acaricié su mejilla con ternura y me incliné a besarlo. Había soñado tanto con mis labios entre los suyos, que ahora que los tenía de nuevo, me negaba a dejar de hacerlo.

Esta vez fue mi lengua la que pidió acceso a su boca, enredándose con la suya y apretándolo más a mí, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos jaloneándolo un poco a medida que el beso subía de intensidad.

No fue hasta que unos chiquillos nos sugirieron buscar una habitación que nos separamos respirando pesadamente.

—Espero que eso sea un sí —dijo Edward con la respiración acelerada, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla.

—Lo es —susurré abrazándolo fuertemente—. Lo es, Anthony —sentí sus brazos acercarme más a él y estuvimos unos segundos abrazados.

—Debo irme —susurró.

—Lo sé —dije pegada a su pecho.

—Vendré mañana —volvió a susurrar, así que me despegué de él y volví a besarlo; esta vez suave y sin prisas, disfrutando del movimiento de sus labios junto a los míos—. Buenas noches, princesa —murmuró sobre ellos.

—Buenas noches, Anthony —se subió a su coche y suspiré—. Anthony —lo llamé—, me avisas cuando llegues a casa —él sonrió.

—Claro que sí, princesa. —Lo vi alejarse y me llevé la mano al pecho y luego a los labios, era nuevamente la novia de mi prometido.

Volví a casa para ver a Jasper de pie junto a la ventana. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me quedé pegada a ella, sin saber que hacer o decir. Durante varios minutos el departamento estuvo en silencio y el ambiente era tan tenso, que ni unas tijeras de jardinería podrían cortarlo.

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó Jazz, cuando me senté en el comedor junto con un vaso con agua.

—Para qué preguntas lo que tú sabes Jazz.

—No me hagas esto Isabella. No, ¡no nos hagas esto! —su voz subió varias octavas.

—Jasper los niños —murmuré suavemente.

—Los llevé a la cama. Cuando llegué, me dijeron que habías salido a acompañar a "Anthony" a su auto, así que peiné a Vannesa y hablé con Ian hasta que se durmió, mientras tú te besabas con él afuera ¡sin importarte que yo estuviera aquí, joder!

—Baja la voz —murmuré—. ¡Jasper ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí! Lo nuestro simplemente no funcionó, tienes que entenderlo —hablé—. Yo intente ser feliz contigo.

— ¿De verdad lo intentaste? —me cortó—. Siempre estuviste pensando en él, incluso cuando hacíamos el amor, ¿verdad?

—Jasper, no te hagas mas daño.

— ¡El daño me lo estás haciendo tú! —espetó rudamente—. He pasado años Isabella —se acercó a mí—. ¡Años! Primero, esperando el momento adecuado y después, rogándote una oportunidad. —Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus parpados y no pude evitar que mi pecho se contrajera—. Te he amado, como amigo, como hombre, he sido paciente Isabella, te lo he dado —sus lágrimas ahora eran más rápidas, bajando una sobre la otra—… todo. ¡Maldición y tú tiras cuatro años a la basura porque él llegó!

— ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique Jasper? —Yo también lloraba, mi leve momento de felicidad estaba siendo opacado por este—. Cómo te explico que siempre fue él... Siempre él —murmuré con voz ahogada—. Yo no quiero hacerte daño Jasper, no quiero, te amo.

—No me amas —refutó él.

—No de la manera como quieres que te ame pero sí, lo hago. Yo intenté amarte pero no puedes pedirme que tire por la basura una oportunidad que me esta dando la vida, él es el padre de mis hijos, es el hombre que más he amado en toda mi vida —le grité con dolor—. No puedes ser tan egoísta al pedirme que no busque mi felicidad.

— ¿Y la mía Isabella? Y mi felicidad, ¿qué? Quizás yo soy un egoísta pero tú también lo eres. Me exiges que le deje el camino libre a él, cuando sabes perfectamente lo que significan para mí tú y los niños, ¿cómo pretendes que el corazón no se me destroce cuando acabo de verte besarlo? ¡TÚ!... —sus lágrimas eran dagas directas a mi corazón— Tú que nunca me besaste en cuatro años Isabella, tú que evadías mis besos, tú que me decías que la calle no era un buen lugar para darlos… Tú vas y lo besas en la calle de noche frente a tu edificio, sin importar que los vecinos e incluso tus hijos te observaran. —Me sentía mal, culpable—. ¿Soy yo el egoísta? —Me preguntó—. ¿Responde maldita, sea soy yo el egoísta? —Me quedé callada y bajé mi cabeza—. Solo espero que no me pidas que deje de venir, Ian y Nessie son más hijos míos que de Edward… Recuerda que padre es el que cría, no el que da la semilla —tomó su chamarra y azotó la puerta fuertemente.

Me destrocé en ese momento, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas como una presa recién abierta. Yo no pensaba separarlo de los mellizos, Nessie e Ian lo amaban pero ellos tenían un padre y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a Edward a recordar todo.

El celular vibro sacándome de mis divagaciones. Era un mensaje de Edward, así que sequé mis lágrimas y oprimí el botón para verlo.

_Estoy en casa, en cama y pensándote. Tus besos aún queman mis labios. _

_Te quiero,_

_Anthony_

Su beso aún quemaba mis labios también. Entendí algo: quería a Jasper, mucho pero mi felicidad estaba por encima de todo y de todos. Le contesté:

_Te quiero, también. Que tengas una buena noche_.

_Bella_

Y con eso me fui a la cama, no quería pensar más por hoy.

.

.

.

Los días trascurrían con una calma agradable. Jasper venía todas las noches luego de la guardia, hacía que Edward y yo estuviésemos un poco incómodos, yo solo deseaba que su guardia nocturna empezara pronto pero había que esperar al próximo mes, los niños se llevaban muy bien con Edward. Vanessa lo amaba e Ian, aunque al principio parecía receloso, al ver que Edward lo dejaba ganar en el Xbox empezó a abrirse. Mis hijos tenían a su padre, yo tenía a mi amor y todo esto sería perfecto si tan solo él recordara.

Era sábado y los chicos estaban en sus respectivas clases de karate y Ballet, Edward había estado conmigo casi toda la mañana, nuestros besos subían de intensidad con una velocidad realmente alarmante. Algo dentro de mí, necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Quería hacer el amor con él, quería recordar qué tan bien se sentía en mi interior pero aún era demasiado pronto, así que cuando las cosas pasaban de castaño a oscuro, Edward simplemente sonreía y se retiraba.

Había decidido ir a buscar a los chicos, quería que comiéramos juntos en el McDonald que estaba cerca de Central Park, eran apenas las dos de la tarde por lo que sugerí hacer un picnic de novios. Nosotros hacíamos muchos picnic en el parque, quizá si hacíamos cosas juntos que habíamos hecho anteriormente, lo ayudaría a recordar.

Estaba terminando de empacar los emparedados cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, sonreí al ver que ya era tiempo que Edward regresara con los niños. Caminé negando con la cabeza, debía darle una llave del departamento a Edward pero, cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y no encontrarme ni con Edward ni con los niños.

—Contigo necesito hablar.

—Te estaba esperando Alice…

.

.

.

.

..

Ups Llego Alice quiero teorias chiquillas mias que hace Alice en casa de Isabella... Nos vemos despues con este fic me tardo yn poqui mas tenganme paciencia no es facil con un lobo y mi engreido doctor sex.


End file.
